Nieve en tiempo de amor
by Kmashi
Summary: Gon se encuentra en un callejón a un misterioso chico que de un momento a otro se convierte en parte de su "familia". AU.
1. Encuentro

Este fanfiction es un regalo para **_una persona_ _muy especial_**, que a pesar que la conozco desde hace poco tiempo ha llegado ser muy importante para mí. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! (O te pego…) ;O…

**Aclaratoria:** La historia es AU y está situada en la época de 1900 (No sé para que lo explico si ni lo notarán xD). Será un **two shot**, un capítulo hoy y el otro para fin de año. ¿Por qué es tan largo? Porque me emocione. _Fin._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hunter x Hunter son propiedad de los más bello y horrible que existe en este mundo un señor llamado **Yoshihiro Togashi** (Espero que en este momento este en su casa pensando como shit continuar el manga).

**Advertencia:** Contenido Shonen-ai.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nieve en tiempo de amor<strong>_

El frío invierno azotaba en las solitarias calles de Peijin y este año la tormenta había sido más feroz que en épocas anteriores. La población a pesar de eso ya estaba acostumbrada a este clima por lo que seguían normalmente en sus actividades a lo largo del día y en las noches todos iban temprano a sus casas para sentarse cerca de la chimenea en familia y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.

Esta linda ciudad formaba parte de un gran reino llamado Gorteau del Este que era gobernado por el severo y correcto rey que tenía por nombre Meruem, el cual no permitía que nadie rompiera las reglas. La Reina al cambio, era dulce y benevolente, ella se encargaba de aplacar al Rey cuando lo ameritaba y se apiadaba de todo aquel que viniese en su ayuda. Acompañados de sus tres leales guardias mantenían a los habitantes felices y protegidos de cualquier amenaza.

**.~*~.**

Era de noche aun en Peíjin cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal de una casa ubicada en los suburbios. Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro y solo se observaba la luz de la luna que entraba por uno de los ventanales dañados.

—Oye, Gon ¿estás aquí?—, preguntó una persona de cabellos oscuro que venía entrando bastante desabrigado a pesar del frío que había en el exterior.

—Si, Ging—. El joven encendió una pequeña vela que se encontraba en la mesa.

—¿Qué haces en la oscuridad?

—No tenemos dinero para más velas, reservaba esta para alguna emergencia, pero como estás aquí la usaré.

—Mmmm… ya veo…

Ging era un hombre algo tímido para hablar frente a las demás personas y el ser padre no era algo que lo llenaba de mucha emoción que digamos. Vivía con su hijo Gon en una pequeña casita hecha de madera que se encontraba algo deteriorada por el paso del tiempo.

Su situación económica no era nada buena, anteriormente, se dedicaba a la búsqueda de tesoros y tenía un impresionante talento para ello. Descubrió importantes reliquias perdidas y ayudó a restaurar ruinas antiguas, convirtiéndose en uno de los cazadores arqueológicos más famosos del mundo. Pero no todo salió con él esperaba, pues tiempo después, la organización a la que pertenecía le jugó una mala pasada y lo obligaron a abandonar su profesión, desde entonces las cosas no habían ido muy bien, y más aún cuando se enteró que tenía un hijo que cuidar. Ahora realizaba diversos trabajos para poder mantener a Gon con el poco dinero que conseguía.

Ging colocó sobre la mesa una bolsa con tres panes y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. —Emmm… Traje esto… Lamento no poder darte algo más…

El niño esbozó una sonrisa al ver que su padre a pesar de ser despreocupado y un poco irresponsable aun se preocupaba por él. —Ging, no te preocupes, ya comí algo de fruta; tómalo tú, seguramente no has comido nada.

Él sabía que Gon era demasiado bondadoso y nunca antepondría sus necesidades por encima de los demás. —Si no quieres déjalo ahí—, dijo con un tono de enfado. Por unos instantes el Señor Freecss observó el inocente rostro del niño y sintió un nudo en su estómago. Esos grandes ojos castaños siempre lo miraban con una gran gentileza y eso lo ponía realmente incomodo. —Tsk… Eres idéntico a tu madre…— Caminó hasta la salida con una cara de disgusto. —Cuando vuelva espero no ver esos panes o sino los tiraré a la basura—. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Ging…— Él lo sabía. Ese semblante duro que mostraba su padre era una máscara, en realidad era muy bueno con él por eso estaba decidido a ayudarle y ya tenía en mente una forma de encontrar dinero.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la casa de la Señora Mito, una dulce joven que tenía una floristería en las afueras de la cuidad, desde que Gon había venido a vivir allí, ella se convirtió en su amiga.

El pequeño le comentó la situación y ella muy amablemente aceptó ayudarlo. Le pidió que se encargara de vender flores por el centro porque las ventas en los alrededores estaban algo malas. Por cada flor que vendiera, le daría un porcentaje de su venta. A él, le encantó la idea y se dirigió en seguida a la plaza más grande de la cuidad para vender todas las flores que Mito-San le había encomendado.

Para Gon los días transcurrían rápidamente, su nuevo empleo le mantenía entretenido ya que anteriormente solo se la pasaba en su casa esperando que Ging llegará, pero ahora tenía un objetivo: Ayudar a su padre.

Se dio a conocer en el pueblo, todos lo querían mucho y eso se debía al gran carisma y amabilidad que desprendía. Jugaba con los animales y hablaba con los ancianos del parque. Las señoras del mercado siempre se acercaban para ofrecerle frutas o golosinas como agradecimiento por la ayuda que a veces él les brindaba. No cabía duda que Gon Freecss, era un niño ejemplar.

El chico de ojos color miel se encontraba hoy cerca de la fuente central saludando a los transeúntes mientras trataba de vender sus flores, parecía ser una día como los demás hasta que un bullicio lo distrajo de su labor.

—¡Detente niño!—, ordenó un oficial de policía.

—Atrápame si puedes viejo.

Un joven de cabellos blancos era perseguido por la ciudad, a los oficiales se les hacía bastante difícil el alcanzarlo pues era bastante rápido y además su excesivo consumo de postres no les estaba facilitando las cosas. Se detuvieron para tomar aire, tiempo; que el vivaz fugitivo tomó como ventaja para perderles de vista.

La curiosidad de Gon hizo que se acercara al lugar de donde provenía el alboroto. Cruzó la calle y para cortar camino decidió pasar por uno de los callejones que daban hasta la otra avenida, pero no esperó tropezar con algo en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo. Cayó al suelo y su canasto rodo haciendo que las flores volaran a todas direcciones.

—¡Ay! Duele….

Se incorporó con mucho dolor. Abrió los ojos con delicadeza mientras se sobaba la cabeza, realmente se había golpeado muy fuerte contra el piso. Estaba algo desorientado pero un murmullo lo trajo a la realidad haciendo que fijara la mirada al frente, solo para encontrar a un joven cubierto por sus flores. El desconocido muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos de sobremanera y respiraba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Traía ropas de color blanco que estaban todas rasgadas y sucias. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y su rostro tenía manchas de lodo. Al ver la condición del joven se acercó a él preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión.

—No te ves para nada bien—, le replicó.

El ruido de los silbatos se acercaba, preocupando al misterioso desertor. Él, intentó levantarse para emprender su huída, pero fue inútil. Su tobillo estaba lastimado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has lastimado el pie?

No recibió respuesta. Un segundo intento por levantarse fue igualmente inútil.

Gon preocupado, levantó el ruedo del pantalón del chico, para luego quitar el zapato de su pie izquierdo.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces?—, preguntó el niño ante ese movimiento atrevido.

—¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR CAMINANDO CON ESTA HERIDA?!—, el rostro de horrorizado del moreno, sorprendió al herido. —Tu tobillo… Te doblaste el tobillo…— No podía imaginar cómo alguien pudiera estar caminando con una torcedura tan grave, y ni siquiera entendía porque ese chico estaba tirado allí sin que nadie le ayudara. Se asustó, seguramente este pobre joven llevaba días herido y no había recibido atención médica.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar bien? Está inflamado y de color morado—. Acercó su mano palpando superficialmente la lesión.

—¡Ay!—, gritó sonoramente.

—¿Lo ves? Te duele… Debo llevarte con un doctor.

—Déjame, no puedo ir allí.

—Pero debes curar tu pie.

—Deberías preocuparte por ti, mira tú frente—, lo señaló con el dedo.

El oji-miel se palpó la frente y sintió algo húmedo: estaba sangrando. Esa caída no había sido tan leve como pensó.

—No te preocupes, esto no es nada—, sonrió alegremente mientras se limpiaba con su desagarrada bufanda.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Oye, ¿qué hacías tirado acá en este callejón oscuro?

—Ese no es tu problema.

En ese instante los policías pasaron por un lado del callejón sonando fuertemente sus silbatos. —¿Dónde estará ese niño? Sigan buscando, no debe andar muy lejos.

Asustado el joven agarró por el cuello a Gon y lo atrajo hacia sí abrazándolo, para poder ocultarse de sus perseguidores, rogando internamente que no entraran al callejón. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente esos molestos hombres desaparecieron del lugar.

El frió clima le permitió darse cuenta de lo que ocurría porque sintió en su cuello una cálida sensación, era la respiración del pelinegro, el cual no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que estaban en esa posición. Observó su rostro y estaba sonrojado, no sabía si era por el frío que los rodeaba o por otra cosa, pero se veía realmente adorable así: con sus ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente contra su piel blanca. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo separó un poco de su cuerpo.

—¿Q-Qué… estás haciendo….?

—Tu cabello huele muy bien—, dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Esas simples palabras lograron que su corazón latiera rápidamente, avergonzado; desvió su mirada azulina evitando tener cualquier contacto visual con ese niño que lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Es a ti a quien buscan?—, preguntó tristemente.

—Sí…

—¿Hiciste algo malo?...

De nuevo el joven guardo silencio.

Observó de pies a cabeza al chico para encontrar algún indicio de lo que ocurría, y la repuesta llegó a él enseguida, pudo ver colgado de su cuello un collar de oro que se veía muy costoso y un anillo en su dedo con piedras incrustadas y creyó entender la situación.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—, le preguntó al peliblanco, el cual no respondió nuevamente. —Yo soy Gon y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?—, le extendió la mano.

El chico extendió igualmente su mano y se dieron un apretón. —Killua… —, dijo finalmente.

—¡Killua! ¡Qué nombre tan raro!

—Gon no es un nombre muy normal que digamos.

—Tienes razón, jeje…—. Levantó su mirada y le dijo con valentía: —Killua… no es bueno robar.

—¿Eh?

—Puedo entender que estés pasando por una situación difícil, pero debes buscar una forma honrada de conseguir dinero.

—¿Ah?

—No te preocupes no te delataré, pero debes prometer que devolverás esas cosas—. Gon se acercó al chico, y comenzó a tomar una a una las flores que estaban encima de él. Las metió en el canasto y se levantó del suelo. —Killua te llevaré con el doctor Leorio, colócate esto—. Le lanzó su abrigo para que se cubriera con él y se dio la vuelta ofreciéndole la espalda.

—No iré a ningún lado.

—Deja de ser tan testarudo—. Usó sus dos manos para alzarlo en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Deja de protestar, te llevaré y no hay pero que valga—. Levantó del suelo la canasta. —En vez de quejarte llévame esto por favor.

Killua se resignó, no podía ganarle a este niño y en verdad le dolía mucho el pie, así que no sería tan mala idea ir a ver a un doctor. Tomó la canasta y usó el abrigo para cubrirse la cabeza así no sería descubierto. Se recostó contra la espalda cálida del pelinegro y cerró sus ojos.

—Bien, vámonos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que despertó, su sueño había sido placentero, tenía días que no dormía y extrañamente se sentía seguro en la espalda de este joven. Abrió los ojos y observó pequeñas esferas de nieve cayendo lentamente.

—¿Está nevando…?—, susurró.

—Oww Killuaw… ¿Ya dewperstaswte?—, dijo con dificultad, llevaba en su boca el mango del canasto.

Se levantó exaltado y observó su mano, ya no llevaba el canasto.

—Tew quewdaswtesw dormidows y lo solstwaqate.

—¿Qué?—. Killua le quitó el objeto que tenía en la boca para que pudiera hablar con normalidad.

—Que te quedaste dormido y lo soltaste.

—L-Lo siento…—, dijo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, seguro estabas muy cansado—. Le brindó una sonrisa.

El peliblanco observó de nuevo a Gon, éste tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba con dificultad, era obvio que se estaba helando pues sus ropas eran finas y desgastadas y ni siquiera tenía un abrigo para cubrirse ya que se lo había prestado a él. Hace bastante tiempo comenzaron a caminar, por lo que debía estar exhausto de cárgalo por todo el largo trayecto.

—Gon… ¿Falta mucho? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas caminando?

—¿Eh? Llevamos 3 horas caminando, lo siento, pero no quise ir tan rápido para no despertarte. El doctor Leorio no vive en la ciudad, su casa está en las afueras en un pueblito, pero ya vamos a llegar, mira podemos ver las casas desde aquí.

—En serio... ¿Te preocupas por esas cosas? Bájame iré caminando hasta allá.

—No te dejaré, pero si así lo quieres aumentaré la velocidad—. Afianzó el agarré y comenzó a correr velozmente entre la nieve.

Impresionado por la velocidad absurda de su salvador, sostuvo su cabellos para que no se despeinara, no imaginó que alguien tuviese destrezas como esas. —¿Cómo es posible que corras tan rápido?

—Fui criado en el bosque, esto no es nada para mí.

—Wow genial.

En unos minutos llegaron hasta la casa del Doctor. El cual los recibió con amabilidad y atendió la herida del albino y curó la frente de Gon.

—Niños, ¿que estuvieron haciendo?—, preguntó intrigado ya que esas lesiones no parecían ser normales.

—Tropezamos accidentalmente en la calle y nos lastimamos.

—Gon, podría créelo de tu herida pero el pie de este jovencito tiene días que haberse lastimado y lo peor de todo es que al parecer caminó una larga distancia estando así. Gon, ¿lo trajiste caminando desde la ciudad?

—¡No doctor! Lo traje en mi espalda.

Killua permaneció callado, no tenía ganas de contar que era lo que le había ocurrido realmente. Leorio se dio cuenta de ello por lo que decidió no seguir indagando en el asunto.

—Gon, toma estas medicinas. Está…— Señaló un frasco que tenía una especie de píldoras. —Debes dársela cada vez que tenga dolor, y esta…— Señaló un frasco con un líquido adentro. —Debes aplicarla en el tobillo dos veces al día, es una loción con hierbas especiales que ayudará a que la inflamación disminuya y le aliviará el dolor igualmente.

El oji-miel colocó una enorme sonrisa en su cara. —¡Doctor Leorio! ¡Usted es el mejor! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Vamos, vamos, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo—, revolvió los cabellos oscuros del niño.

—Killua… Agradécele también…—, le dijo dándole unos golpes con el codo.

Killua chasqueó la lengua y cruzó sus brazos, un poco molesto. Para él no era nada fácil dar las gracias o disculparse ni ninguna de esas cosas cursis, no lo habían criado así. —Gracias…—, dijo entre dientes. —Viejo, cuando tenga dinero te pagaré por esto.

Leorio se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa y le revolvió igualmente su cabello al chico albino. —Los niños no deberían hablar así y no necesitas pagarme nada. Hice esto porque es mi deber como doctor ayudar a las personas. Solo prométeme que no te meterás en más problemas.

El peliblanco se sorprendió por ese comentario, al parecer todo el mundo sabía que estaba en problemas.

—Doctor ya nos vamos, muchas gracias otra vez—. El menor le hizo una reverencia.

—No dudes en venir si ocurre algo.

—¡Lo haré!—. Gon se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle la espalda a Killua. —Vamos, te llevaré de regreso.

—Ni loco, además… ¡mira ya me puedo mover!—. Cojeó hasta la puerta, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

—Yo como tú aceptaría ese aventón—, dijo Leorio desde el portal de la puerta. —Tu pie necesita descanso y ese vendaje se mojará si llegas a caminar por toda esta nieve.

Viéndose acorralado no tuvo más remedió que aceptar, en verdad hoy se sentía un inútil. Lo único que sabía hacer era molestar a los demás y causarles problemas, pensó. —Está bien, pero a lo que lleguemos a la ciudad, caminaré por mi cuenta—. Se montó en la espalda del pelinegro haciendo pucheros y blasfemando en voz baja.

Gon sonrió ante esa actitud infantil.

—Si, como digas Killua—. Se dirigieron hacia la ciudad ahora a un paso más veloz.

Mientras caminaban, él se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado por su nuevo amigo. Luego de mucho pensarlo, no se contuvo de preguntar eso que le carcomía por dentro. —Killua, ¿tienes a donde ir? —. Esa pregunta fue bastante lógica al ver la condición en que se encontraba, parecía que hubiese estado en la calle por varios días.

—No.

—¿Quieres quedarte hoy en mi casa?—, preguntó emocionado, era verdad que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle y que su casa no era la mas cómoda de toda la ciudad, pero sería mejor que pasar la noche en la fría nevada.

Killua no podía creer que este niño no tuviese ni un poco de malicia, ¿Cómo invitas a alguien que acabas de conocer a tu casa? Y más aun pensando que es un ladrón. —¿Está bien que me invites?

—¡Claro! Ahora vivo con Ging, pero seguro él no se molestará.

—¿Ging?

—Mi papá.

—Ya veo…— Guardó silencio por unos minutos antes de continuar, meditando la situación. —No quiero ser una molestia… Creo que ya te he causado muchos problemas.

—No digas eso, seguro tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Si, definitivamente este niño era muy inocente y bondadoso, era la primera persona que lo había tratado normalmente en mucho tiempo. Lo pensó por unos segundos, y decidió acompañarlo.

—Está bien, pero si soy una carga no dudes en decirme—, le advirtió apoyando su barbilla pesadamente sobre el hombro del otro.

—Lo haré—, dijo sonriendo.

Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar ver muy de cerca esos ojos castaños que parecían brillar con intensidad cada vez que sonreía, estar a su lado le hacía sentir muy bien. No recordaba el calor de una sonrisa como esa ni que alguien se preocupase desinteresadamente por él. Esos sentimientos desconocidos lo ponían nervioso, volteó la mirada avergonzado y solo se quedó disfrutando del paseo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, había pasado una hora desde que salieron de la casa del señor Leorio y ya se encontraban en la parte más alejada de la ciudad. Gon se detuvo abruptamente haciendo abriera sus ojos.

—Llegamos.

El joven observó una pequeña casita que poseía un aspecto descuidado, las ventanas estaban en muy mal estado y el techo estaba cubierto de nieve hasta pensó que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

—¿Esta es tu casa?, preguntó dudoso. No creía que alguien pudiese vivir en lugar como ese.

—Sí. Pasa no te de pena—. Bajó al chico y abrió la puerta de madera con dificultad, para que pudiera entrar.

Entró con cuidado pues no quería romper nada. Todo estaba oscuro y hasta sintió más frío adentro que afuera en la ventisca.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta, la cual no dejaba de rechinar cada vez que la movía. En el interior del recinto solo había una habitación grande y la cocina donde estaba un pequeño comedor de madera.

—Hoy es un día especial, así que usaré esto—, dijo Gon entusiasmado al sacar una vela del estante. —Generalmente no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar las velas pero como eres un invitado debo hacer que te sientas cómodo—. La encendió y la colocó en una mesa enfrente de él. —Siéntate Killua, seguramente tienes hambre.

Se dirigió a uno de los estantes y abrió la puertecilla de arriba para sacar un plato de madera y un cuchillo. Tomó dos de las frutas que se encontraban en un tazón y las peló y cortó en trozos para servirlas a su invitado.

—Come, es para ti.

Observó el plato de frutas que tenía en frente. —¿Tú no vas a comer?—, le preguntó al ver que no había otro plato en la mesa.

—No te preocupes, yo comí ayer un tazón de frutas como este. Puedo aguantar con eso hasta mañana—. En ese instante recordó algo. —¡Oh! espera, tengo algo más que darte—. Se levantó de su asiento y buscó entre las gavetas hasta que sacó un pequeño pedazo de pan. —Toma, lo trajo Ging hace unos días. Fue todo lo que quedó, pero está muy bueno, ya lo probé. Cómelo, necesitas recuperar fuerzas—, le dijo animadamente.

Impresionado bajó la mirada cubriéndolas con sus mechones plateados, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un sollozo ahogado brotó de su garganta.

—¿Qué ocurre Killua? ¿No te gusta la fruta?

"_¿Cómo puede ser así? Preocuparse, más por otros que por él mismo. Es injusto."_

El albino se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que levantó su rostro dejando ver sus ojos los cuales luchaban por no derramar ni una lágrima. Miró el plato y comenzó a devorar la comida que tenía en frente.

—¡Sabía que tenías hambre!—. Volvió a ofrecerle a su amigo una sonrisa mientras apoyaba el rostro sobre sus manos.

Luego de cenar ambos se fueron a la habitación, en la cual había dos camas pequeñas.

—Vamos a dormir, si quieres puedes tomar mi cama y yo dormiré en la cama de Ging.

Se recostaron sobre el colchón mirando el techo, sin promediar palabra alguna. Este día había sido extraño, ahora estaban con un total desconocido durmiendo en la misma habitación.

—Gon, ¿No estás preocupado por tu papá? Ya es bastante tarde.

—No… Ging no viene a casa desde hace algunos días.

—¿Eso es normal?

—Sí, siempre hace lo mismo. No lo culpo, no ha tenido mucha suerte en su vida. Fue expulsado de su trabajo, que era el sueño de su vida, y repentinamente se enteró que tenía un hijo que cuidar. Desde entonces no ha podido encontrar nada estable y se la pasa buscando la forma de encontrar dinero para mantenerme.

—Debe ser duro…

—Mmm si, mi madre murió hace unos años en un accidente cerca de la costa aun lo recuerdo… Ese día estaba lloviendo, y ella salió a buscarme pues me había ido al bosque a jugar y ya era muy tarde, pero no se percató que estaba en el borde de un risco debido a la maleza que crecía en ese lugar, pisó en falso y cayó al mar. Nadie la pudo escuchar, nadie estaba cerca.

—Gon… Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, es algo que ya he aceptado. Luego de eso, mi abuela me trajo con Ging pues ella no podía cuidarme sola. Él ha hecho un gran esfuerzo hasta compró esta casa para yo pudiera vivir en un sitio estable y siempre anda en busca de trabajo para que podamos comer algo decente. Es un buen padre a su modo. Claro, que es tímido y un poco irresponsable, pero si no lo fuera no sería Ging.

—Ya veo…

—¿Qué hay de ti, Killua? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

—Verás… Y-Yo no tengo familia…—, dijo titubeando.

Se levantó sorprendido de la cama. —¿Enserio?

—Si…

El moreno se entristeció de solo pensar de todas las cosas terribles que su amigo debió pasar, ya entendía porque había cometido ese terrible acto. No tenía a nadie quien lo ayudará ni tenía a donde regresar. Su corazón se estrujó y sintió la necesidad de ayudarle. —Killua… ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Esa propuesta fue realmente imprudente, el peliblanco se levantó igualmente sorprendido y miró el rostro emocionado de su compañero. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Gon saltó desde la cama contigua para quedar a un lado del albino. —¡Sí! ¡Será divertido! Iremos con Mito-San y le diré que me ayudarás a vender flores así ambos podremos conseguir muuuuchoooo dinero y comprar deliciosa comida. También podremos comprarnos trajes nuevos y en navidad podríamos… ¡Comernos un pavo entero!

Killua se dejó llevar por la emoción y se unió a la conversación. —¡Y un pastel de fresas!

—Si un pastel de fresas giganteeeee—. Abrió sus brazos haciendo el gesto. —También comprar muchos obsequios de navidad. ¿No te parece genial, Killua?

—Emm… Si…— Luego de unos instantes recobró la compostura y puso una cara muy seria, no le agrada la idea de ser una carga más para la familia de Gon y menos con la difícil situación por la que pasaban.

—No te pongas así. ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?—,dijo al observar su reacción; se entristeció y sus ojos temblaban de solo pensar en esa idea.

—No podría decirte, solo nos conocemos hace unas horas.

—Es cierto… —Suspiró y repentinamente tomó las manos del otro. —Killua, a mi si me gusta estar contigo, sé que eres un buen niño y a pesar de que pareces un poco gruñón eres muy amable, lo sé…

—¡Hey! ¿Eso fue un alago? Pareció un insulto.

—Jeje… ¿Lo ves? Eres muy gracioso.

Killua se sonrojó avergonzado, este niño creía conocerlo como la palma de su mano, y más aun no tenía pena en decir lo que pensaba. _"¿Qué soy amable? ¿Qué soy un buen niño? En verdad no me conoce, pero así está bien…"_ Definitivamente a él le gustaba estar con este jovencito tan curioso y amigable, así que no era mala idea pasar algún tiempo con él, después de todo, no tenía un lugar a donde volver.

—De acuerdo—, dijo volteando el rostro mientras hacia un puchero. —Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál es?

—D-Duerme conmigo…

—¿Eh?

—No pienses cosas raras…—, dijo con su rostro rojo por la vergüenza. —Hace mucho frío, no tienes chimenea ni buenas cobijas que nos calienten. Es mejor… si dormidos cerca el uno del otro… así no tendremos tanto frío.

—Está bien.

—Bueno me acostaré mirando para allá y tu para allá, ¿de acuerdo?—, le indicó con su dedo.

—Ok, Killua.

Se recostó mirando hacia la pared dando la espalda al moreno y se cubrió con la delgada sabana que su amigo le había proporcionado anteriormente.

Gon lo imitó y se dejó caer en la cama pero sin seguir el plan del mayor. Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura ajena y se apegó peligrosamente al él.

El cuerpo de Killua se tensó por completo y un escalofrío recorrió por su espina dorsal al sentir la respiración tibia en su espalda. —¿Q-Qué haces…?

—Es mejor así, si estamos más cerca podremos abrigarnos mejor—. Se arrimó aun mas, hundiendo su rostro en el dorso del peliblanco. —Puedo sentir la calidez que emana tu piel, es agradable. Es preferible que dormir solo en mi cama.

El oji-azul tragó grueso, intentando callar sus feroces latidos presionado su pecho; según él, Gon podría oírlos sino hacia nada. En toda la noche no pudo pegar un ojo, esta situación era muy incomoda, después de todo, tal vez no había sido una buena idea pedirle esa condición.

"_¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy al lado de este chico?"_

El menor estaba durmiendo plácidamente sin saber lo que sus despreocupadas acciones producían en su amigo y ocasionalmente hacia unos graciosos resoplidos que hacía con la nariz mientras dormía.

Se percató que su compañero se había quedado dormido y aprovechó la ocasión para acariciar los dedos morenos que lo arropaban al nivel del estómago, esas manos eran un poco ásperas pero estaban tibias, se sentía muy confortable estar rodeado por ellas.

"_Gon, sí que eres extraño…"_

Sin darse cuenta se fue acostumbrando a la presencia detrás de él, y se dejó vencer por el sueño cuando ya los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana.

**.~*~.**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Killua decidió vivir un tiempo en la casa de los Freecss.

A pesar de los constantes reclamos y berrinches que hizo el oji-azul, Gon no dejaría que saliera de la casa hasta que su pie estuviera completamente sanado. Mientras tanto él iba a vender sus flores y buscar algo de comer.

Esa situación ya lo tenía harto, no soportaba estar encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes así que ese día decidió escapar, iría solo unos minutos a ver que había de nuevo por la ciudad y respirar algo de aire fresco.

"_Gon nunca se enterara, serán unos cuantos minutos."_

Se cubrió el pie con una manta haciendo una especie de envoltorio ya que no quería que su vendaje se mojara con la nieve. Listo para salir en su aventura colocó un pie por la ventana, pues el paranoico pelinegro había trancado la puerta para que no tuviera ni la más mínima de oportunidad de escaparse.

—¡Ya estoy en casa, Killua!

Un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación lo asustó asi que se acercó para ver que ocurría. Fue una lástima para Killua, pues del susto se le quedó el pie enganchado en la ventana cayendo sobre la fría nieve.

—¡Killua! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Gon! Jajaja… Bueno… Yo… estaba… tu sabes… —, dijo desde afuera.

—Querías escapar de nuevo…

—No, yo solo quería estirar las piernas.

Suspiró, esta era la tercera vez que intentaba escaparse. Ayudó al peliblanco a entrar y a que se recostara en la cama. —Killua, si te digo que te quedes aquí es por tu bien.

—Ya estoy cansado de estar aquí sin hacer nada—. Cruzó sus brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Además Ging dijo que ya podía salir.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas descansar unos días más para que sane por completo.

—Ya estoy harto…

El moreno se sentó en la cama y tomó su mano. —Hazlo por mí Killua…— Puso sus ojos tristes y arrugó su boquita de forma muy tierna. —No quiero que te pase nada malo…

Gon había aprendido como manipularlo. _"Maldición, de nuevo colocando esa cara…"_ No podía resistirse a cada una de las peticiones que le hacía y más con esa táctica de poner cara de niño regañado.

Chasqueó la lengua disgustado. —Está bien. Pero si me aburró demasiado me iré y lo sabes.

—¡Gracias Killua!— Se le abalanzó encima abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¡Me avergüenzas!—, dijo mientras lo empujaba por la frente para apartarlo pero este se aferraba aun mas a él, solo para molestarlo.

Luego de un rato recordó algo importante y se levantó. —¡AH! Se me había olvidado. Killua te traje algo—. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y volvió trayendo entre sus manos una caja y se la colocó en las manos a su amigo.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Ábrela! ¡Es una sorpresa!

No estaba muy convencido, esto no parecía ser un regalo, torció la boca con desconfianza, bueno si Gon decía que lo era no podía ser tan malo. La abrió y en seguida salió un animal y lo atacó aferrándose a su rostro. —¡Wa! ¿Qué demonios es esto?— Intentó quitarlo pero era inútil, la bestia se sujetaba con más fuerza. —¡Ayúdame Gon!

—¡Ah! ¡Killu! ¿Qué haces?— Jaloneó a la criatura hasta que por fin logró desprenderla de la cara rasguñada del oji-azul.

—¿Un gato?— Con su manos se sobaba el rostro luego del violento ataque que había recibido.

Alzó sus brazos sosteniendo al gatito mostrándoselo a su compañero con mucha emoción. —¡Sí! ¿No es lindo? Le puse Killu.

—¿Killu? ¿Le pusiste mi nombre a un gato?— Eso fue bastante ofensivo para él.

—Mira, es idéntico a ti. Tiene los ojos azules y su pelaje es blanco y esponjado. Hasta tiene mal carácter de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?—, dijo apretando los puños enojado.

Gon omitió lo que decía y se puso a jugar con su nueva mascota. —Killu, eres un lindo gatito. Tú eres el gatito más lindo de todos.

—Rayos, me está ignorando por completo…

El peliblanco suspiró resignado bajando su rostro, tener una mascota sería complicado y más aun con ese carácter tan explosivo que al parecer tenía. Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sintió algo húmedo en su rostro, al alzar la mirada vio un pequeño perrito con ojos muy grandes que sobresalía de la caja y que le estaba lamiendo las heridas que le había causado el otro animal.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un perrito?—. Era un cachorro con un pelaje de color negro, que jadeaba graciosamente y movía sus orejitas caídas, se veía realmente adorable.

—Ya viste a Gun.

—¿Gun?

—Mi nombre es muy corto para sacar una abreviatura, y para no ponerle Gon, le puse Gun.

—¿Tienen que tener nuestros nombres?

—!Si!

"Que infantil es a veces", pensó. Es inútil ponerse a discutir por eso. Sacó al perrito de la caja y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Este movía felizmente su colita y daba pequeños ladridos. Killua se enamoró de él a simple vista.

—Wow… Es demasiado tierno…

—¿Verdad que si?

Lo alzó y lo acarició contra su mejilla. —Waaa es muy suave—. El cachorro le daba lamidas en el rostro.

—Está decidido. Le pondré Gon-Chan…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con Gun?

—No le pongas un nombre tan feo solo porque es un animal.

Hizo un berrinche alzando sus brazos al aire. —¡Buaa! que malo eres Killua. Me costó mucho pensar en ese nombre.

Killua jugaba muy feliz con Gon-Chan, lo acariciaba y le jalaba la colita mientras que el cachorro se movía animadamente respondiendo a cada gesto que recibía. El pelinegro observó contento la escena y se sentó a su lado colocando sobre su regazo a Killu.

Infló sus mejillas. —Si te portas tan bien con Gon-Chan me pondré celoso—, dijo en un tono burlón.

—Baaakaa… No te compares con una mascota—. Le estiró una mejilla pellizcándola con fuerza.

—Jejeje…— Sonrió gustoso, esas palabra por alguna razón le habían puesto de muy buen humor.

El albino miró a los animalitos y recordó que ya era bastante difícil encontrar el suficiente dinero para que pudieran comer ellos, ahora debían conseguir alimentos para dos bocas más. _"Esto no es buena idea, si ya Gon se la pasa todo el tiempo preocupado trabajando duro, ahora será mucho peor"_. Su semblante cambió a uno más serio y miró al pelinegro con tristeza. —Además… Gon, porque los trajiste si tu sabes qu-

—¡No te preocupes!— Lo interrumpió.—Trabajaré el doble de duro, para poder conseguir comida para ellos también.

—Pero Gon…

—Los encontré solos en un callejón, al parecer alguien los abandonó ahí. Cuando los vi, me recordaron a nosotros, dos animalitos que necesitaban un hogar. Estaban llorando y no me pude resistir… —. Tomó al cachorro y al gatito en sus brazos. —Además recordé que tú estabas aquí solo todo el día y seguramente querrías compañía, así que los traje—. Los apretó contra su pecho. —Sé que podremos hacerlo.

No cabía duda que el corazón bondadoso de ese niño no tenía limites, apresar de su situación, no le importó ayudarlos aunque eso significara que debiera esforzase mucho más. —_"Gon, eres demasiado gentil_". Bueno, eso es cierto. Creo que está bien si ambos cooperamos para cuidarlos.

—Claro. Seremos sus padres de ahora en adelante. Escucharon Killu, Gon-Chan… No permitiremos que nada malo les pase.

—¡Nyau!

—¡Guau!

Respondieron animados.

—¡Viste Killua son muy inteligentes! Entienden lo que les decimos.

—¡Sí!— Miró feliz a los que de ahora en adelante serían su preciada familia.

Luego de ese día el joven peliblanco se quedó en la casa cuidando de los pequeños. Gon, por su parte, seguía con sus labores y venia a la casa al anochecer. Esto siguió así por una semana hasta que por fin el pie de Killua sanó completamente.

—Mira Gon, ya puedo moverme como yo quiera—. Se sacudió en todas direcciones estirando sus pies y manos.

—¡Sí! Qué bueno, por fin podremos salir juntos a explorar por la ciudad.

—Ven aquí Gon-Chan, dame un abrazo por haberme recuperado—. Estiró sus brazos para cargar al perrito y estrujarlo suavemente.

—¡Ahí voy!— El pelinegro se lanzó encima del muchacho agarrándolo por el cuello. Los tres cayeron al suelo. El cachorro se soltó y se movió para evitar ser aplastado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, tonto? Casi aplastas a Gon-Chan—, dijo desde el suelo.

—Te doy un abrazo por haberte recuperado.

—Se lo dije a Gon-Chan no a ti.

—Awww, pero yo también quería hacerlo—, respondió inflando sus mejillas. —Además, estoy muuuuuy muy feliz porque ahora podremos estar juntos todo el día.

—Ya, ya… Quítate de encima…— Si, últimamente Gon se estaba comportando muy extraño. "_Creo que el frío le está afectando más de lo que pensaba",_ pensó_. _No podía estar tranquilo cada vez que él llegaba a tal punto que cada una de sus acciones le estaba afectando.

—No quiero…— Se aproximó al rostro del oji-azul y le miró con intensidad. —¿No estás feliz, porque ahora pasaremos mas tiempos juntos?

Definitivamente no entendía, no sabía descifrar que era lo que sentía cada vez que él se le acercaba así, cuando se lanzaba a sus brazos y le observaba con esos grandes ojos, era una sensación extraña. —"_Me pone muy nervioso_". Gon…

—Sabes Killua, desde el día en que nos conocimos siento que todo es diferente. Cada día es divertido y me despierto animado cada mañana pensando en todo lo bueno que nos pasará. Gracias por decidir quedarte aquí—. De nuevo le brindó esa sonrisa que le derretía el corazón.

Era cierto, desde que estaba aquí todo era mejor que antes, no se imaginaba que haría sino no estuviera ese pelinegro en su vida. —Y-Yo también me divierto mucho estando contigo—, contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Qué bueno!— Emocionado por esa respuesta se acercó aun más y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que duró solo unos segundos.

Eso fue cálido, y le produjo un sin fin de sensaciones. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió su rostro se encendió, y el sofoco que sentía no era normal, pensó que se desmayaría de la vergüenza en ese instante. —¿G-Gonn…? ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso…?

El moreno soltó el cuello del mayor y se separó de él, levantándose lentamente y quedando de rodillas en el suelo. —¿Por qué lo hice?— Al parecer él estaba tan confundido como el otro. —No lo sé, solo quise hacerlo.

"_¿Qué demonios es esa respuesta?". _Killua se sentó tocándose la mejilla que hace unos momentos había sido besada. —¿Gon?

—Jejeje… Lo siento Killua… Creo que me emocione más de lo que debía—. Se puso de pie y tomó a los pequeños entre sus brazos. —Les daré de comer, hoy traje algo delicioso—. Salió de la habitación dejando a un muchacho muy confundido en el suelo.

"_¿Qué ocurre contigo Gon?"_

**.~*~.**

—¡Killua, es por aquí!—, señaló hacia una tienda.

El albino venía detrás corriendo con dificultad. —Espérame, no puedo correr tan rápido como tú.

—¿No te da vergüenza? Hasta unos bebes como Gon-chan y Killu corren más rápido.

—Yo corro rápido, bueno; para una persona normal. Tu eres un monstruo o algo así.— Respiraba forzadamente mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

—Jajaja, excusas—. Le sacó la lengua, burlándose.

—En fin, ¿Dónde está la casa de esa señora?

—Es allí, vamos—. Cogió su mano y lo jaló por la nieve hasta que llegó a la floristería. —¡Mito-San! ¡Mito-San!—. Llamó desde afuera.

La joven abrió la puerta. —Oh… Gon-Kun, buenos días.

—Mito-San, Buenos días.

—¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

—Vine a presentarle a alguien—. Tomó al peliblanco por los hombros y lo puso en frente de él. —Él es Killua.

—¡Ohh! Tú eres el famoso Killua.

—¿Famoso? _"¿Acaso alguien le ha hablado de mi?"_

—Claro, Gon todos los días me habla de ti y de Gon-Chan y Killu-Chan.

Killua suspiró aliviado. _"Con que era eso"._

—Es un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente.

—Pasen, no se queden ahí.

—Mito-San ¿pueden ellos entrar también?—, dijo señalando a sus mascotas.

—Claro, les daré una taza de leche.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos chicos entraron y fueron guiados hasta la acogedora sala. Tomaron asiento al lado de la chimenea. Mito-San trajo leche y galletas y se sentó junto a ellos para conversar.

Ella los veía felizmente mientras comían. Los dos se peleaban por las galletas y se gritaban graciosamente. Era la primera vez desde que conoció a Gon, que lo veía compartir con alguien de esa forma. En el interior siempre pensó que el separase de su madre y venir a vivir con el irresponsable de su padre le había afectado tanto que nunca pudo conseguir un amigo de su edad, y lo más extraño era que su carácter gentil y amigable atraía a cualquier persona, pero no, él nunca trajo un amigo y ahora este jovencito, le hacía salir de ese cascaron y le permitía que él pudiese liberar toda esa luz que llevaba opacada por un largo tiempo. Eso era bueno, por fin ella podía respirar tranquilamente, Gon era como su hijo, verlo así de feliz la llenaba de una gran paz.

—Gon-Kun, ¿de qué es lo que querías hablarme?

Tragó con dificultad pues tenía la boca llena de las deliciosas galletas y se apresuró a responder: —Mito-San, Killua también quiere ayudarte en el negocio.

—¿Enserio? Eso es bueno. Ustedes dos me ayudaran mucho.

El peliblanco puso la cara más seria que pudo y agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. —¡Quiero ganar mucho dinero para que Gon-Chan y Killu-Chan puedan comer mucha comida!

Sonrió feliz ante al escucharlo. —Ya veo, no hay problema. Entre más ayuda tenga es mejor.

—¡Es genial!—, dijo emocionado el moreno. Chocando su palma con la del otro.

—¡Sí!—, corearon a voces.

—Vaya, vaya. Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien.

—¡Sí! Killua es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Él y yo seremos amigos para siempre—. Levantó las manos animado.

—¡Gon!— El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, de nuevo con sus indiscreciones, definitivamente él nunca aprendería a controlarse.

—Jajaja, entiendo—. La joven se incorporó. —Niños tengo algo para ustedes—. Salió de la habitación y al volver traía en sus manos dos cajas cerradas con un moño.

—¿Regalos?—, preguntó el pelinegro.

—Este es para ti Gon-Kun y este para ti Killua-San—. Le dio a cada uno una caja con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Regalos!— Gon tomó la caja y comenzó a brincar por todos lados agitándola para saber el contenido de la misma.

—¿Para mí?—, preguntó asombrado el albino mirando con detenimiento a la joven.

Mito-San se acercó y le susurró al oído: —Sí, tú eres el importante amigo de Gon, también quería darte algo para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por él. Te lo encargo—. Finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Killua la miró con sus ojos abiertos muy confundido.

Ella se levantó y aplaudió unas dos veces para llamar la atención de ambos o mejor dicho la de Gon.

—Niños, estos regalos no los pueden abrir hasta navidad.

—¡Sí!—, respondieron ambos.

—Bueno, tomen. —Les dio una canasta llena de flores a cada uno. —Esto es lo de hoy.

—¡Sí!

Salieron por la puerta para dirigirse a su labor. Antes de marcharse Mito-San jaló por el hombro al menor.

—Emm… Gon-kun… ¿Cómo está Ging-San?— Tenia un tono bastante extraño, hasta podría decirse que estaba nerviosa.

—Él está muy bien, aunque últimamente se está portando algo raro.

—¿Raro?

—Si, casi no viene a casa y cuando lo hace murmura algo sin sentido y se va. Es extraño.

—Ese Ging es un sin vergüenza...—, dijo mientras apretaba sus puños, como queriendo tenerlo en frente para golpearlo. —Como se atreve a andar de vago, en vez de cuidarte como es debido. Mira que dejarte solo todo el tiempo. ¡Es imperdonable!

—No te preocupes Mito-San, Ging siempre ha sido así, pero sé que se preocupa mucho por mí; además, Killua está conmigo así que no me siento solo.

—¡Guau!— Ladró como replicándole su comentario.

—¡Nyau!—, replicó igualmente el gatito; el cual se subió al hombro del pelinegro.

—Es cierto, también están Killu y Gon-Chan conmigo, así que más nunca estaré solo.

La muchacha sonrió ante esa respuesta, definitivamente no tenía porque preocuparse más por él, estaba en buenas manos. —Adiós Gon-Kun, cuídate mucho. Adiós Killua-San.

—Adiós Mito-San, nos vemos mañana—. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que escucharon la vos de la joven a lo lejos.

—Killua-San, Gon-Chan y Killu-Chan, cuiden muy bien de Gon-Kun—. Bandeó sus manos despidiéndose de los chiquillos.

—¡Sí!— Gritó el peliblanco antes de perderse a la vista de la chica.

"_Gon-Kun eres muy afortunado…", _pensó ella mientras veía como se alejaban felizmente.

Los chicos al llegar al centro de la ciudad se separaron para abarcar más terreno, el menor se quedó con Killu en la plaza central y el mayor fue por los alrededores acompañado por Gon-Chan.

Habían pasado solo unas horas cuando Killua volvió con Gon-Chan y su canasta vacía.

Gon estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hiciera tan rápido? Seguro había usado algún truco. —¡Killua! ¿Que hiciste con todas la flores?

—Las vendí…— Colocó una cara burlona mientras apoyabas sus mano detrás de la cabeza, estaba feliz por su hazaña.

—¿Tan rápido? Es imposible.

—Sí, no es mi culpa que seas un mal vendedor.

Ese comentario lo enojó, no podía perder ante él. —Ya verás, yo también lo lograré.

—Te esperaré en la casa con Gon-Chan. ¿Killu quieres venir? Compré algo de comer—. El gatito lo siguió ansioso.

—Hey, yo también quiero comer de eso.

Apareció su cara felina. —Los que no han terminado de hacer sus deberes no pueden comer—. El ver el rostro de frustración del pelinegro era tan gracioso. Hacia un gesto muy tierno con su boca y hasta creía ver salir humo por sus orejas. —Gon, tal vez algún día te diga mi secreto—, le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Waaa, Killua. Eso es trampa.

El chico de piel más oscura se quedó ahí mirando como sus "amigos" se iban sin él. —Que malvados son.

Ya era de noche y aun Gon no volvía. No era común que él hiciese eso, pero no debía desesperarse seguramente se quedó ayudando a alguien en el mercado, así que esperaría un poco más. Luego de un rato, ya estaba bastante preocupado por lo que decidió salir a buscarlo.

—Ustedes dos, esperen aquí—, le dijo a los pequeños. —Hace demasiado frío afuera para que salgan; además, alguien debe quedarse por si regresa Gon.

Los animalitos estaban preocupados por sus dos amos, asintieron con un ladrido y un maullido, solo por esta vez le harían caso a Killua.

El albino salió a la calle, examinando en cada rincón de la ciudad. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?"._ Con la nieve cayendo con fuerza y sin ninguna luz que pudiera alumbrarle, la búsqueda se estaba haciendo bastante complicada. Se dirigió hasta la casa de Mito-San. _"Tal vez la nevada lo agarró allí y no pudo regresar_". Fue inútil, no se encontraba ahí. Trató de no darle detalles a la joven para no preocuparla y se fue con la excusa que llegaría tarde a algún lugar.

"_No me puedo dar por vencido, piensa Killua. ¿Dónde no has buscado?"_. Y como una revelación divina llegó, aquel único sitio en el que no había estado. Fue corriendo lo más veloz que su cuerpo le permitió y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Era Gon y estaba tendido en el suelo de la plaza central.

—¡Gon!— Al acercarse se horrorizó, la piel morena se había vuelto de un tono morado. El frío que había esa noche no era normal. En realidad, lo que no era normal, era el hecho que estuviese ahí a esas horas. —¡Gon! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

El menor abrió pesadamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amigo. —¿Killua?

—Idiota, ¿no sabes que no puedes estar a estas horas afuera?

—L-Lo siento Killua…— Su voz se fue perdiendo en el viento y poco a poco cerró sus ojos.

—¡Hey! ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte ni muchos menos morirte! Porque iré al mismo infierno a golpearte.

Lo levantó en sus brazos, y se dirigió hasta la casa, el camino fue una total pesadilla, de por sí ya era complicado caminar sobre la nieve, pero era peor llevar a alguien cargado; aun así, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía logró llegar hasta su hogar. Golpeó la puerta con el pie, y corrió rápidamente hasta la habitación. Al entrar lo desvistió por completo pues esas ropas húmedas no ayudarían en nada. Lo recostó en la cama con cuidado, tapándolo con un manta.

—¡Demonios! No tenemos chimenea, no hay otra ropa que le pueda dar, mi ropa esta empapada también—. Se jaló del cabello y pataleó en todas direcciones. —¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dónde demonios esta ese viejo Ging cuando se le necesita?

Gon-Chan y Killu se acercaron al pie de la cama para observar a su dueño, era obvio para ellos que algo no andaba bien. Al ver las reacciones coléricas del albino se asustaron y comenzaron a llorar.

—¡Hey, hey! Cálmense. Gon estará bien. Mejor ayúdenme a encontrar algo para cubrirlo.

Luego de apaciguarlos, buscó en los gabinetes y encontró dos cobijas, pero nada de ropa.

—Waa, ¿es que acaso no hay nada aquí?—. Desde la habitación escuchó los maullidos de Killu y se dirigió hasta la cocina. —¿Qué ocurre?

El gatito traía en su boca una pequeña vela.

—¡Oh! Eso servirá de algo. Gracias Killu, sigan buscando seguro encontraremos algo más.

Luego de un rato de indagar en la oscura vivienda, solo pudieron encontrar tres mantas, unos calcetines, y una vela.

—¿Esto es todo?— Las mascotas aullaron para responderle. —Bueno, esto deberá servir.

Le colocó al tembloroso muchacho las medias que había encontrado y le arropó con cuatro mantas que tenía. Encendió la vela sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba en el cuarto, esto no era suficiente ni siquiera llegaba a alumbrar por completo la habitación.

—¿K-Killua…?— Gon temblaba con ferocidad, su cuerpo no se recuperaba de aquel frío bestial por el que pasó.

—Aquí estoy, ¿Qué ocurre?... —Se sentó en la cama de Ging para observarlo. Hoy no dormiría, mas bien no dormiría hasta que él estuviera bien.

—T-Tengo mucho frío…—, tartamudeó.

—Claro idiota, agradece que salí a buscarte sino hubieras muerto bajo esta tormenta.

—Jeje… Gra…cias Killua…— El único sonido que se escuchaba era el tintineo constante de sus dientes. El pelinegro se quedó en silenció por unos minutos hasta que por fin volvió a hablar. —Ki…llua..., ¿q-quieres… dormir conmigo…?

—¿A qué viene eso? Siempre dormimos juntos…

—No quiero… dormir solo…

A este punto, ya se había dado cuenta que frío le estaba afectando, estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

"_¿Acaso no es suficiente?"_ Movió las mantas y palpó la piel. _"Dios mío, esta helado."_ Algo debía a hacer o sino Gon podría sufrir un hipotermia o un terrible resfriado. Pensó tratando de hallar una respuesta, hasta que esa idea llego a él como una luz:

"_Es mejor… si dormidos cerca el uno del otro… así no tendremos tanto frío."_

Recordó sus propias palabras, esa era la única solución que tenía. Se quitó velozmente toda ropa mojada que llevaba puesta, quedando solo con sus calzoncillos. Miró al chico que respiraba con dificultad y se llenó de nervios. Él también comenzó a temblar, no sabía si era porque estaba casi desnudo o porque tenía miedo. _"No es la primera vez que duermes con él ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"_ Tragó grueso, ignorando por completo su debate mental y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas.

Adentro, debajo de aquella gruesa capa de cobijas que los abrigaban, sintió enseguida un calor intenso que era contrarrestado con el frío que había en el exterior, se sentía muy bien. Era increíble que a pesar del calor que había allí, aun el cuerpo de su amigo no subiera su temperatura.

"_Es mejor así, si estamos más cerca podremos abrigarnos mejor"_

Era verdad, su objetivo era brindarle su calor corporal. Se acercó, y lo primero que sintió fue una mano helada que trataba de alcanzarlo. Sus dedos se rozaron con delicadeza, podía sentir lo áspero de aquella mano y como esta temblaba débilmente contra la suya.

—K-Killua, estas calentito… jeje…— Gon se volteo de medio lado quedando enfrente del oji-azul.

Él tomó su mano con las suyas y la posó sobre su mejilla. —Gon, estas congelado…

Estaba muy preocupado, no quería que él se enfermara gravemente, en realidad lo que no quería era perderlo… A él, a la única persona que había estado ahí, brindándole una sonrisa sin importarle quien era. Aquel que se preocupó por él cuando estaba lastimado y que dio toda su energía para cuidarlo por todo ese tiempo que no pudo moverse. En verdad, ese niño de cabellos puntiagudos, se convirtió en la persona más importante en su vida. No podría imaginarse un mundo en el que él no estuviera. —Gon, por favor… recupérate…— Le jaló con sutileza y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo con ternura.

Gon sintió como era envuelto por esos cálidos brazos, eso fue mil veces mejor que estar cubierto por esas sabanas y su corazón se estremeció ante aquel gesto latiendo con intensidad.

Killua apoyó su rostro en el hombro ajeno y lo presionó con más fuerza. Si, definitivamente tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber qué hacer, miedo de no poder ayudarlo. Involuntariamente comenzó a temblar como su hubiera sido él el que estuvo por largas horas bajo la ventisca.

Sus cuerpos semi-desnudos estaban en contacto trasmitiéndose mutuamente ese vestigio de calidez. A pesar que el pelinegro aun estaba totalmente helado, para él este había sido el abrazo más cálido y embriagante que hubiera recibido en su vida.

Siguieron así por un largo tiempo, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo no volvía a la normalidad. Los escalofríos continuaban y su respiración seguía acelerada. Gon alzó el rostro del otro para mirarlo, esos ojos azul intenso que tanto le gustaban estaban llenos de una gran tristeza. —K-Killua… N-No te preocupes… Estaré… bien…

—¿Bien? ¡Mírate en el estado que estas!—, dijo exasperado. Algunas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. —¿Por qué no volviste a casa? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—No… quería volver… sin vender todo…

—¿Qué te quedaste allí por lo que te dije en la mañana? ¿Eres un idiota? ¡Estaba jugando! Mira lo que te ocurrió por eso, tonto.

—Lo siento…

—¡Estaba muy preocupado! Todos lo estábamos…—No pudo contener más su llanto. —Tonto…

Ver el rostro de Killua cubierto de lágrimas fue una tortura para él. Lo que menos quería era hacerlo sufrir aun más. Un nudo en su estómago fue la clara señal de que no soportaría ni un minuto más esta situación. Su boca tembló, como tratando de decir algo, pero no logró salir ni un sonido de ella. Agitado, su corazón le ordenó hacer una cosa.

Se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los del mayor.

El albino abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir ese delicado beso que se apoderó de su ser, una sensación de tranquilidad lo llenaba y simplemente se dejó llevar por aquella muestra de afecto que estaba recibiendo.

Al separase, ambos respiraban con dificultad, mirándose a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Ese contacto tuvo en efecto fascinante, los latidos de sus pechos eran alarmantes cualquier medico diría que estaban por tener un ataque cardíaco; pero no, todo era debido a ese beso que apareció sin avisar, inundando sus bocas con el sabor dulce y seductor del otro.

Gon sonrió gustoso, y pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla suave y blanca, con bastante dificultad cabe decir; pues le era difícil moverse con coherencia.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso?—, preguntó el oji-azul con nerviosismo.

—¿A-Aun… no te has dado cuenta…? T-Tu me gustas… No… Y-yo.. te quiero… te quiero como a nadie, Killua…

—Gon… pero…— Esto aclaraba él extraño comportamiento que tenía desde hace unos días.

—Eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado… N-No me importa… sino tengo dinero, sino tengo donde vivir, sino tengo comida… S-Solo quiero estar contigo… Daría todo por estar contigo.

—¡Tonto! Yo estoy aquí contigo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?— Lo apretujó con más fuerza.

—S-Sí y estoy feliz por eso… p-pero… pero no estés más triste ¿sí?... Yo… Estaré bien…

—Gon…

—Killua… ¿Tu también me quieres?...—, dijo mientras delineaba con su dedos la comisura de los labios pálidos de su amado.

El joven miró los ojos castaños que hoy brillaban más que nunca. _"¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso?". _Él innumerables veces se hizo esa misma pregunta, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en la respuesta. _"¿Tengo que responder ahora? Claro que si, idiota —se reprendió a sí mismo— Gon acaba de confesar sus sentimientos y estas callado como un completo imbécil." _Tal vez, esta fue la primera vez en su vida que no tenía una respuesta que dar.

Observó detenidamente al joven entre sus brazos, el rostro inocente de ese niño siempre lo derretía por dentro y sus ojos eran como dos estrellas que nunca dejaban de deslumbrarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, se veía muy tierno con su nariz y sus mejillas rojas. "_Y su boquita siempre hace un gesto gracioso…"_

_Solo bastaron dos segundos para que lo comprendiera. _

Cerró los ojos. _"Yo…"._

Y se fue acercando lentamente. _"Amo a Gon…"._

Hasta que selló sus labios en un profundo beso. _"Amo todo de él"._

Esas palabra retumbaron en su mente "_Amo a Gon… Yo amo a Gon…_". Nunca creyó que algún día diría eso, nunca se imaginó que le dedicaría esas palabras a alguien; no con la vida que llevaba, no como fue criado, no con la familia que tenía. Sintió como sus ojos trataban de sacar todo aquello que llevaba contenido por tanto tiempo, pero se resistió. Hoy no, no habría más lágrimas.

Prensó contra sí el cuerpo moreno para ahondar más aun ese beso; sintiendo la gélida piel sobre él. No entendía el porqué pero no quería separarse, quería quedar se así toda la noche, tratando de transmitir con ese contacto todos los nuevos sentimientos que estaban revoloteando en su pecho.

No se separaron hasta que Gon sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

—L-Lo siento.. No puedo respirar por la nariz…

El albino rió por esas palabras. —No pasa nada, tonto—. Usó su mano para acariciar los cabellos negros que aun estaban un poco húmedos.

—Tomaré ese beso como un sí, Killua.

—Si…

—N-Nunca… pensé que fueras tan tímido—, dijo riendo.

—¡C-Cállate!— Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín por la vergüenza.

Sonrió, le gustaba ver cuando se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, era sumamente gracioso. —Creo que ya me siento mejor… Tus labios eran tan tibios que hicieron que me subiera un poco la temperatura…

—¡Gon!

—¡No miento es la verdad!

Chasqueó la lengua simulando que estaba molesto pero en realidad estaba feliz por esas palabras. Suspiró, tomando valor para lo que haría en este momento. Se bajó cubriéndose por completo por las sabanas dejando a un confundido Gon arriba.

—¿Qué haces Killua? Ven aquí. Ya no te molestaré.

Tomó con sus manos la cintura del menor por debajo de las mantas. —Aun estas frío…Te ayudaré a calentarte…— Posó sus labios en el vientre del moreno dando suaves besos por toda su piel y fue subiendo lentamente cuidando que no quedará ni un solo rincón sin besar.

Arriba el efecto que estaban produciendo esas caricias era el contrarió al que esperaba pues estaba temblando más que antes; sentir el roce tibio que producía Killua sobre su tez lo estaba enloqueciendo y especialmente cuando su lengua húmeda lo palpaba sin darse cuenta. Cuando llegó hasta su cuello, el hormigueo que percibía por todo su cuerpo era penetrante. Nunca había experimentado este tipo de sensaciones y nunca creyó sentirlas por unos simples besos.

—¡Killua..!—, gritó ahogadamente. Pero al parecer el peliblanco no podía escucharlo pues también estaba sumergido en un mundo de placer indescriptible.

El albino había perdido su objetivo primordial de vista, y se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Su corazón se aceleró un poco más por cada beso que le daba. Inconscientemente deseaba hacer algo como esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus mimos se volvieron desenfrenados y hasta llegó a mordisquear el cuello largo del otro, literalmente se lo quería comer. Escuchar los jadeos entrecortado que provenían desde arriba de las sabanas lo estaba alterando cada vez más, hasta creyó escuchar como el menor gemía su nombre. _"Killua…"_ Volvió a escuchar. Es cierto, no debía dejar sin atención a su amado. Subió sacando la cabeza entre las cobijas y sin pensarlo se apoderó de su boca que ya llegaba a sentirla más tibia que antes. Al parecer estaba funcionando «su tratamiento».

—Gon… yo…—, dijo mientras mordisqueaba con suavidad lo labios carnosos.

—Killua…

—Yo te… quiero…— Él no dejaba de besarlo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y ahora era libre de expresar lo que sentía.

Gon cerró sus ojos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, contento de que por fin se lo hubiera dicho, sintió que su pecho se inflaba y eso tal vez era porque se estaba llenando cada vez más con el amor que sentía por Killua. Le dio un último beso apartándose de él.

El peliblanco quedó un poco desencajado por esta acción.

Se arrimó hasta el pecho del mayor y se acurrucó allí, sin decir nada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Se preocupó pues tal vez había hecho algo que lo molestara.

—Sí, ahora estoy mucho mejor. Solo quiero quedarme así, sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo.

Killua suspiró feliz y lo envolvió con sus brazos. _"Es cierto, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para eso"._

**.~*~.**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la noche de navidad se acercaba. Killua acompañaba a Gon cada mañana luego de que terminaba su labor. No se quería arriesgar que ocurriera algo malo de nuevo.

En esta temporada del año, la ciudad estaba muy animada, la navidad era una festividad que alegraba a todos, las calles estaban adornadas y las personas caminaban en todas direcciones de la cuidad comprando comida y regalos para la tan esperada fecha.

—Señor Ming, cómprele unas rosas a la Señora Ming para esta noche, es el mejor regalo, ¡sé que le encantarán!

—No hijo, ya le compré su regalo, pero gracias.

—Está bien, no se preocupe que pase una feliz navidad—, dijo ondeando las manos mientras se despedía del hombre. Bajó triste la cabeza y lanzó la canasta al suelo. —Awww, no hay manera… Ya todos han comprado sus regalos. No hay forma que pueda vender esto hoy.

—Es que eres mal vendedor—, dijo el albino desde un asiento cercano mientras comía un caramelo. —Yo ya vendí las mías—. Señaló con su dedo al suelo, donde se encontraba su canasta vacía.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo vendes tan rápido tus flores?

Se acercó y lo apretó por el cuello. —Ahhh mi querido Gon, eso es un arte milenario, que ha pasado de generación en generación.

—Jajaja…. Muy gracioso…—, dijo sarcásticamente. —Enserio, ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Está bien, te lo mostraré porque quiero que nos vayamos temprano. Pero con una condición...

—Tú y tus condiciones Killua…

—Claro que sí, no haré esto de gratis. Quiero que me compres un dulce, el más azucarado que haya.

—Desde que te conozco, lo único que haces con tu dinero es comprar dulces, te vas a enfermar.

—Ya, ya mamá Gon, ¿Aceptas o no?

—Acepto. Más bien; acá mismo lo tengo, en mi bolsillo. Lo estaba guardando para dártelo en la casa. ¿Lo quieres ahora?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, cierra los ojos, para que adivines que es.

Él obedeció y hasta se estaba saboreando la boca con la idea del precioso manjar que se comería. —Está bien. Ojalá sea chocolate, hace mucho tiempo que no lo pruebo.

—Te doy una pista, sabe a chocolate—, río sin hacer ningún ruido mientras el otro no lo veía _"Si que es inocente…"_

—¿Enserio? Yupiii— Estaba realmente emocionado.

El pelinegro se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz.

Killua abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó de sobremanera. —¿Qué diablos hiciste?...

—¿Verdad que sabia a chocolate?— Sonrió felizmente.

—¡Esas cosas no se hacen en la calle!

—Jaja, no cabe duda que eres demasiado tímido. Vamos, enséñame como se hace.

—¡Lo haré!—, dijo enfurecido pero luego su voz bajo de intensidad hasta parecer un susurro. —Solo… porque me gustó mi pago… ¡Vamos Gon-Chan! Enseñémosles—. Se dio media vuelta y se paró en medio de la calle.

—¿Que es lo que piensa hacer? Me muero por saber…

El oji-azul se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y se sacudió la ropa, tratando de parecer lo más decente posible. Divisó una joven pareja que venía caminando hacía él y se acercó a ellos.

—Señor… —Comenzó a hablarles repentinamente. —Usted es afortunado, tener a su lado una señorita tan linda.

—Aww que niño tan adorable—, musitó la joven.

—O tal vez es usted la afortunada, se ve que es un hombre responsable y que la complacerá en todo lo que quiera.

El hombre le revolvió el cabello. —Que niño tan simpático.

—Tome, le regalo esta flor; es tan bella como el amor que seguramente se tienen.

—Muchas gracias niño…— La chica se volteó para ver a su novio y le dio un codazo haciendo un gesto con sus ojos. —Págasela…— El muchacho sacó el dinero y se la pagó.

—¿Le gustó señorita?—, preguntó el peliblanco curioso.

—¡Sí! ¡Esta bellísima!

—Ve señor, si quiere complacerla porque darle solo una y no un ramo entero. Demuéstrele que la quiere.

—Bueno... es que...—, tartamudeó.

Ella se molestó al ver la reacción de su compañero ¿Acaso no valía lo suficiente para que le dieran un ramo entero?—Tiene razón, cómprame un ramo entero. ¿Acaso no me quieres…?

—Yo no he dicho eso—. El joven comenzó a sudar, lo que menos quiere un hombre que está comenzando a cortejar a una señorita es hacerla enojar.

—Mi madre tenía razón, debí casarme con el Oficial Hikari—. Ella comenzó a llorar.

—Niño dame todas las flores que tengas… Nada es poco para mi princesa—, sonrió nerviosamente esperando la respuesta de su amada.

—Tome Señorita, espero que las disfrute—. Cogió el dinero y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Gon.

Detrás de él la pareja discutía, mientras se perdía a la vista de los chicos.

Se acercó dándole vueltas la canasta con uno de sus dedos presumiendo así que estaba vacía.—Mira Gon, hoy hice un nuevo record. Las vendí todas a una sola persona.

Su cara estaba sería y tenía una ceja levantada mirándolo enojado.—¿Ese es tu plan secreto? Engañar a las personas…

—No es engañar…Es hacerle saber que en verdad quieren flores aunque ellos no lo sepan.

—Killua….

—Bueno, bueno… lo importante es que ya podemos irnos a la casa ¿no?

Se resigno, hoy no quería andar discutiendo, pero ya lo regañaría mejor por eso, no es bueno andar engañando a las personas. Suspiró y colocó una sonrisa un poco forzada. —Está bien…—, le dijo para cortar con el asunto. Es verdad, hoy debía irse temprano para preparar todo para esta gran noche.

Al llegar su hogar se dirigieron a la habitación y abrieron un frasco que tenía muchas monedas adentro.

—Mira, Gon. Todo el dinero que logramos reunir.

—¡Wiii! ¿Es mucho, verdad? ¿Crees que podamos comprar todo lo que planeamos con él?

—Seguro que sí. Pero primero tenemos que encargarnos antes de algo.

—¿De qué?—, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba su amigo.

—Sé que no podremos comprar un árbol de navidad de esos que venden en el pueblo. Porque no buscamos el árbol nosotros mismos, podemos adornarlo con flores, de esas que Mito-San no vende por estar un poco deterioradas.

—Killua eso es una excelente idea.

—Bueno, aun es de día pongámonos en marcha ahora, para tener todo listo en la noche.

—¡Si!

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el bosque para buscar un árbol y luego de indagar un rato, se dieron cuenta que en esa zona no crecía nada parecido a un pino, se desilusionaron porque su fantástica idea se estaba yendo al caño. Pero la aguda vista del peliblanco fue la salvación pues detrás de una gran cantidad de maleza había unos árboles en forma de triangulo.

—Allí, ese de allí puede servir.

—Es cierto, es una conífera—, le aclaró Gon.

—De verdad sabes mucho de la naturaleza ¿no?

—Me crié en el bosque, no puedo evitarlo.

Por suerte, su tamaño no era muy alto por lo que pudieron tumbarlo fácilmente y entre los dos lo llevaron hasta la casa y lo pusieron en la cocina cerca de un rincón.

—Ahora tenemos que ir por lo demás. Tu ve a buscar las flores en casa de Mito-San y yo me encargaré de las compras.

—¡Si! Tratemos de llegar lo más pronto posible.

—¡Bien!

Killua se dirigió hasta el centro de la ciudad, a una tienda de comestibles que tenía una gran variedad. Antes de entrar contó el dinero de nuevo.

—Rayos, esto no alcanzará para mucho, pero no podía decirle a Gon. Después de todo lo duro que trabajó para conseguirlo.

Entró y observó los precios; a sus ojos era económico, pero la realidad en la que estaba viviendo ahora era muy diferente. Esos precios eran una locura para lo poco que tenían. Suspiró triste y decidió seguir pensando en una solución por lo que volvió a meter el dinero en el bolsillo, cuando lo hizo sintió algo en sus pantalones y al sacarlo, sonrió.

Tomó una gran canasta y la lleno de dulces, pan, frutas, castañas, avellanas y leche. También cogió muchas velas y se dirigió al mostrador.

—Señor, quiero un pavo asado y un pastel de fresa—, colocó la canasta sobre el mostrador.

—Lo siento pero no tenemos pavo.

—Awww.. ¿y ahora que le diré a Gon…?— Ese iba a ser el platillo principal de hoy _"¿Ahora qué hago? No hay ninguna tienda que venda a estas horas" _Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando el señor volvió a hablar.

—Aunque tenemos un pollo en el fogón.

—¿Enserio? Bueno, es mejor que nada.

El vendedor observó al joven con sus ropas desgastadas y algo sucias y a la cantidad de cosas que llevaba. —¿Niño tienes dinero para pagar todo eso?

Killua se sintió ofendido por esa pregunta. —Viejo, ¿crees que vendré aquí a robar o algo parecido? Por supuesto que tengo para pagar. Deme lo que le pedí por favor—, dijo en tu tono grosero.

El hombre guardó todo en unas cajas las cuales amarró con cordel haciendo una especia de pila con ellas. Le lanzó algunas miradas con enojo mientras acomodaba todo, al terminar forzó su voz tratando de parecer amable. —Discúlpeme señor, aquí tiene lo que ordenó.

—¿Esto alcanza cierto?—, preguntó el albino con indiferencia.

—Niño... esto es…—, dijo mirando asombrado el objeto en sus manos. Quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión y trató de decir algo pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

—No lo robé si es lo que quiere insinuar… Y si, es genuino, es de oro puro, un obsequió de mi madre—. Volteó el rostro dándole unos ojos fríos al vendedor, logrando asustarlo. —¿Alguna otra pregunta?

El hombre negó con la cabeza debido a que estaba en un estado shock.

—Quédese con el cambio… O mejor dicho, guárdemelo, puede que vuelva para comprar algunas cosas más—. De muy mal humor salió por la puerta llevando entre sus manos las cajas con comida. Nunca había experimentado un trato como ese, y no era de extrañar, en su antigua vida ese señor ya estuviera en el suelo pidiéndole perdón de rodillas. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, era hora de olvidar sus malos hábitos y disfrutar de la nueva vida que llevaba ahora con su adorado pelinegro. Caminó feliz por la calle tratando de llevar con delicadeza lo que había comprado, hoy sería un día magnifico pues el solo pensar en la gran sonrisa que pondrá Gon cuando viera todo lo que llevaba sería suficiente para que estuviera feliz.

En unos minutos llegó a la pequeña casa y al entrar se quitó los zapatos que estaban cubiertos por la nieve. La primera imagen que tuvo fue a Gon de espaldas subido en una silla tratando de poner flores en lo alto del árbol. "_Esta es una buena vista_", pensó. Se acercó por detrás y le abrazó las piernas al menor que temblequeó al estar subido allí.

—Ah, no me di cuenta que habías vuelto Killua. Espera me bajaré—. Descendió dando un saltó pero al estar en el suelo el albino lo empujó para que se sentara en la silla detrás de sí. —¿Qué ocurre Killua?

El mayor se colocó de rodillas y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su amado, quedando sentado en el suelo.

—¿Killua?

No quería aceptarlo pero de una u otra forma, la situación de hace un momento le había afectado, su pasado lo estaba asediando y no quería que nada ni nadie lo separa de Gon. Sabía muy en el interior que tarde o temprano pasaría, que alguien vendría a buscarlo y que trataría de llevárselo muy lejos de él, de su ángel y de sus dos niños traviesos, de su ahora nueva familia. Solo necesitaba un abrazó y que lo reconfortara haciéndole olvidar todo lo malo, porque él tenía ese poder de borrar todo con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre le brindaba.

—Gon, pase lo que pase… ¿Recordarás que yo te quiero?

El pelinegro se asombró por esa pregunta, pero enseguida notó que el peliblanco no estaba del todo bien. —Killua, pase lo que pase tu y yo nos querremos para siempre—. Le acarició sus suaves cabellos plateados. —¿Lo entendiste?—, dijo para aclararle cualquier duda.

Killua no respondió y simplemente se quedó allí sentado por un rato disfrutando de las caricias. Luego de un rato se paró exaltado dando un brinco desde donde estaba. —Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos ¡lo prometo!—, gritó con fuerza.

Sonrió al ver que finalmente había recuperado el ánimo. —Ese es el Killua que conozco.

—Pues claro, ¿Quién más seria?—, le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

—Un día de estos te arrancare esa lengua de un mordisco si sigues haciendo eso—, exclamó mientras recogía los adornos sobrantes.

Se tapó la boca de solo pensar en el dolor que eso le produciría. —Que malo eres…

Ignoró por completo los lloriqueos del mayor y se colocó en frente de él señalando con la mano hacia el rincón. —Mira Killua, ¿que te parece nuestro primer árbol de navidad?

En verdad, no lo había detallado cuando llegó. El árbol estaba decorado con unas flores de color naranja que lo hacían ver muy llamativo, también lo rodeaba una especie de listones de papel del mismo color y en la punta tenía un gran arreglo de flores. —Wowww… Quedó genial.

—Sí, le conté a Mito-San y ella me dio estos adornos. Ella es la mejor—. Giró dando vuelta sobre sí mismo de la emoción.

Se quedó pensativo y se rascó la barbilla para parecer interesante.—Es verdad, pero a ese árbol le falta algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El albino corrió hasta la habitación y rebuscó algo entre los estantes solo para volver con los regalos que Mito-San les había obsequiado. —Hay que ponerlos allí abajo. Por fin hoy podremos abrirlos.

—¡Si!—. Gon saltó felizmente, este día se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor día que pudiese recordar.

Al anochecer, ambos se prepararon para la gran cena que tendrían. Hoy se habían duchado y peinado como era debido, les tomó toda la tarde, pero hoy era un día especial así que cualquier lujo estaba permitido. Cepillaron sus ropas para quitarles el polvo y habían bañado a Gon-Chan y Killu ya que ellos también eran parte de la familia.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos Gon se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mirando atentamente cada movimiento de su compañero.

—Bien, déjame encargarme del resto—, le pidió al menor. Quería darle una gran sorpresa con todo lo que había traído.

Killua no abrió las cajas cuando llegó, más bien se lo había prohibido a Gon por lo tanto seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que contenían. Se acercó a la mesa y quitó el nudo que las amarraba y destapó la primera caja, la cual contenía dulces y las velas que compró. Sacó todo y encendió las velas, llenando toda la casa con ellas.

—Ohhh nunca había visto tantas velas encendías al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te gusta verdad?

El moreno asintió emocionado desde su silla.

Abrió la segunda caja y sacó de ella todo tipo de frutas, castañas, pan y un jarrón de leche y las sirvió sobre la mesa.

—Aún hay más—, le advirtió.

—¿Más?

Abrió una tercera caja que contenía el pollo asado y lo colocó sobre la mesa. —Lo siento, no pude encontrar un pavo. Espero esto pueda compensarlo.

Su boca hizo una forma de "0" cuando vio salir ese plato de la caja, estaba impresionado. —¡Killua es el pollo más grande que he visto en mi vida! ¡Se ve delicioso!—. Alzó los brazos moviéndolos en todas direcciones.

—¿El más grande? Si que exageras…—, dijo riendo entre dientes.

El joven observó una caja que no había sido abierta y la curiosidad lo embargo. —¿Y qué hay allí?

—Es un secreto, primero comamos, luego te enseñaré que hay adentro.

—Está bien.

Separaron un poco de comida para guardársela a Ging, que seguramente volvería muy pronto y le dieron en unos pequeños platos un pedazo de pollo a cada una de sus mascotas para después sentarse en la mesa, juntaron las manos y dieron las gracias por recibir esta deliciosa comida. Luego, disfrutaron del banquete, comiendo hasta saciarse y hasta se pelearon por los dulces de chocolate. Cuando terminaron, Gon recogió los platos y espero con ansias para ver que había dentro de la misteriosa caja.

—¡Ábrela!—, ordenó el pelinegro ansioso.

—Debes cerrar los ojos primero.

Él obedeció pues no podía esperar ni un minuto más para saber que era el contenido de esa caja. El peliblanco se apresuró y colocó el pastel encima del mesón, luego tomó una de las velas y la encajó sobre el merengue.

—¡Ya puedes ver! ¡Sorpresa!—, gritó con entusiasmo.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero... ¿Cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad de tener un pastel? Aprovechemos para celebrar todo lo que ocurrió en este año.

El moreno no dejaba de observar la luz que brillaba calmadamente encima del postre, emocionado comenzó a derramar lágrimas que descendían suavemente sobre su piel y terminaban estrellándose sobre la mesa.

—¿Gon que te sucede? ¿No te gustó el pastel?

Definitivamente no era eso por lo que lloraba sino todo lo contrario «Le encantaba», nunca se había sentido tan feliz, no era por el pastel ni por todo lo que habían comprado hoy, era por tener el privilegio de compartir estos inolvidables momentos con la persona más importante para él.

—Nunca tuve un pastel de cumpleaños…

—¿Enserio…?— Observó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y aun no comprendía como alguien tan bondadoso y gentil llevara un vida tan difícil, cuando personas malvadas e intolerables poseían una vida completamente perfecta. Que injusto había sido Dios con su inocente niño. ¿Qué nunca celebro su cumpleaños con un pastel? Tal vez para cualquiera eso sería insignificante, pero para alguien como Gon no. Hasta él mismo había desperdiciado cada pastel que recibía en su cumpleaños, al recordarlo, se sintió miserable.

Su ángel debería estar sentado en este instante en un trono cubierto de lujos y riquezas por el gran y puro corazón que tenia.

Recobró la compostura y abrió los brazos haciendo un gesto bastante llamativo. —¡Pues lo celebraremos! ¡Hoy celebraremos tu cumpleaños con este delicioso pastel de fresas!

—¿Es de fresa…?— Luego de pronunciar estas palabras sus ojos se aguaron aun mas.

—¿Y ahora porque lloras?—, le dijo con algo de enojo.

Se bajó de la silla para abrazar por el cuello a su amigo. —Killua, ¡Gracias!

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?—, preguntó confundido, no recordaba haber hecho nada para que le agradeciese.

—Esto es… como aquello que deseamos el día que decidiste vivir conmigo. No, esto es mucho mejor—. Restregó sus cachetes con los otros dando suaves caricias. —Estoy muy feliz…

El verlo tan contento lo hacía sentir de igual manera, aunque sea por una vez quería darle todo lo que se merecía. Le acarició el cabello oscuro sintiendo como él le respiraba cerca del cuelo causándole cosquillas. —No hay nada que agradecer, esto lo hicimos juntos. ¿No recuerdas lo duro que trabajamos? Este es el premio por eso.

Se separó para verlo directamente a los ojos. —Nunca creí que ese dinero alcanzaría para comprar todo esto.

Esas palabras lo pusieron nervioso y comenzó reír tontamente intentando buscar una buena escusa que darle. —Fui a una tienda que estaba muuuy lejos y allí vendían las cosas económica.. Creo que tendremos que seguir visitándolos.

—Que suerte tuvimos.

Menos mal que Gon era lo suficiente inocente para creerse esa mentira. _"¿O es que soy muy bueno para inventarlas?"_ Sacudió su cabeza para no seguir pensando en ello y continuar en lo que estaban. —¡Comamos pastel hasta reventar!

—No olvidemos guardarle un pedazo a Ging.

—Ese viejo, no tiene la decencia de aparecerse ni en Navidad.

—No podemos hacer nada—, dijo para calmarlo.

Disfrutaron complacido del exquisito pastel, para Gon fue como un manjar enviado por los dioses no recordaba probar un sabor tan único y para Killua fue como comer una nube esponjada; si, su debilidad eran las cosas dulces; llenos y satisfechos, guardaron un poco para comerlo en la mañana.

Luego de cenar se sentaron en el suelo cerca del árbol para abrir los regalos que Mito-San les había dado. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando al destaparlos vieron dos hermosos trajes, hecho con telas de algodón; el de Gon era de color verde y el de Killua de color morado, emocionados; se cambiaron enseguida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían una tela tan suave sobre su piel. Dentro de la caja venían dos pequeñas bufandas con una etiqueta que decía para Gon-Chan y Killu-Chan, ella definitivamente era un ángel. Le colocaron sus nuevos atuendos a sus mascotas que al principio se resistieron a usarlas pero luego se acostumbraron a ellas.

Los dos niños sonrieron con gusto al verse con sus nuevas ropas, ahora sí que todo había salido como ellos planearon. Nuevamente, se sentaron los cuatro cerca del árbol y se rodearon de velas para entrar en calor, afuera había comenzado a nevar como de costumbre y ya se podía sentir el frío que entraba por las abolladuras de las maderas. Se recostaron contra la pared mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. No hablaron de nada por un tiempo hasta que Gon se levantó con ímpetu y corrió hasta la habitación, fueron unos segundos cuando volvió y se paró frente al otro.

—Killua, tengo un regalo para ti—. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—¿Para mí?

—¡Toma!—, dijo dándole una pequeña bolsa en las manos. Luego se sentó a su lado para esperar su reacción. —Puedes abrirlo.

El joven la abrió rápidamente y sacó de ella una bufanda toda deshilachada de color azul, que tenía una forma bastante desigual. —¿Qué demonios le pasó a esta bufanda?—, dijo sin medir sus palabras.

—Lo siento Killua—, dijo haciendo una reverencia como pidiendo perdón. —Reuní todo el dinero que me tocaba para comparte un regalo, pero me fue imposible, todo era demasiado costoso. Luego fui a pedirle ayuda a Mito-San y me dijo que sería buena idea que te regalara algo hecho por mí, por lo que tomé el dinero y compre hilo para tejerte esta bufanda porque sabía que no tenías una y en verdad sería algo útil y la usarías. Ella trató de enseñarme a tejer pero soy un desastre. Lo siento, esto fue lo que me salió.

Killua rió para adentro.

—Entiendo que no la quieras, esta horrible—. Intentó quitársela de las manos pero este la agarró rápidamente y se la envolvió en el cuello.

—Es cierto, esta horrible, así que te haré el favor de quedármela para que no la tengas que usar tú—, por dentro se sentía como un niño que acababa de recibir un nuevo juguete: estaba realmente emocionado. _"Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo hecho por sus propias manos."_ Acarició sin darse cuenta su obsequio y se sonrojó al pensar que era algo _hecho con amor_ por su amado. Soltó una risilla tonta mirando en la dirección contraria a su amigo.

—Qué bueno que te gustó…—, dijo burlonamente el pelinegro.

Sus orejas hirvieron de la vergüenza. —Ya te dije que solo te hacia una favor.

—Claro, claro—. Gon sonrió alegremente mientras veía como Killua trataba de esconder su emoción.

En unos instantes el albino se dio cuenta de que él no tenía nada que darle y se sintió desbastado, después de que Gon se había esforzado tanto para darle un presente y él se aparecía hoy con las manos vacía "_Rayos, soy una basura_", se dijo a sí mismo. Pensando en lo insensible que era, recordó «eso», era lo único que podría servir como un regalo, aunque no sabía si era buena idea, después de todo era algo que no le traía buenos recuerdos. Lo pensó por unos minutos y decidió hacerlo, al fin y al cabo de ahora en adelante Gon sería el único por el que debía preocuparse. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y tomó el objeto en su puño.

—Gon, yo también tengo un regalo para ti—, dijo nerviosamente.

—¿De verdad? No esperaba que me dieras uno.

—¿Acaso insinúas que soy un tacaño?

—Jeje, no lo dije por eso. Simplemente me es suficiente pasar este día junto a ti, ese es el mayor regalo que me puedas dar.

—Pues si tengo uno…—, susurró. Su mirada se tornó seria y observó su mano con tristeza, suspirando para armarse de valor. Mientras lo hacía, ocultó su rostro con lo mechones blancos y sin mirarle a la cara estiró su brazo ofreciéndole el contenido que llevaba en su mano. —Toma es para ti, quiero que lo tengas tu…

Al descubrir de qué se trataba, Gon observó el objeto con asombro, era aquel collar que él tenía colgado de su cuello el día en que se conocieron. Este tenía un dije de forma circular en donde estaba grabado un escudo y en la parte superior tenía un rayo que lo atravesaba. —Killua… esto es…

—Sí, es ese collar.

—Pensé que lo habías devuelto…—, dijo con su cara afligida. De alguna forma se sintió traicionado, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, él aun seguía conservando esa prenda que había roba_d_o. —¿Porqué no lo hiciste?...

El oji-azul volteó para mirarlo con un semblante nostálgico. —Tú lo mal interpretaste desde un principio…

—¿Eh?

—Yo no robe esas cosas… son mías…

—No mientas Killua, como puedes tener algo de tanto valor.

—Dale vuelta…

Al girar el medallón pudo observar escrito con unas hermosas letras cursivas: «Killua Z.».

"_¿Z? ¿Es la inicial de su apellido?"_.

Y más abajo se encontraba lo que parecía ser una fecha: «07-07-1887».

—¿Es el día en que naciste…?, preguntó sorprendido.

—Si…

Él estaba realmente confundido "_¿Esto es de Killua?"_, si era cierto que nunca se detuvo a preguntar por su pasado pero nunca se imaginó que tal vez ese fuera totalmente diferente a como se lo había imaginado.

—Quiero obsequiarte esto, no es porque tenga un apego especial a él, en realidad solo lo veo como una prenda mas, pero quiero que lo tengas porque es algo que he llevado conmigo desde que nací, quizás signifique algo para ti si lo llevas contigo.

—Killua…— Recogió las piernas y lo apretó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, en ese instante un vació patético sintió en su interior. _"Que tonto he sido… En todos estos meses nunca fui capaz de preguntarle nada de su vida, no sé nada de él."_

Notó el repentino cambio en la actitud del pelinegro, de inmediato descubrió el porqué y se acercó para abrazarlo juntando sus cabezas de lado. —No te sientas mal, si nunca hablé de mi pasado, es porque en realidad no quiero recordar nada de eso.

Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre los azules tratando de entender el porqué de su decisión _"¿Acaso tuvo un pasado tan terrible?"_ Miles de dudas pasaron por su pequeña cabecita en un instante, ahora tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Killua era la persona más importante para él por eso quería saber todo: ¿Cómo creció? ¿Cómo era su familia? ¿Qué cosas le gustan? ¿Qué le desagrada?, pero si él no quería hablar de ello, no tenía otra opción de aceptar su deseo.

Volvió su mirada a sus manos las cuales apretaban con fuerza el medallón del collar. _"Si esto es lo único que puedo saber de ti, lo acepto"_. Su voz tartamudeó al principio pero las palabras salieron finalmente como un gritó valeroso: —¡Lo acepto Killua, acepto tu regalo! Este se convertirá en mi más preciado tesoro, te prometo que nunca lo perderé.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrio para luego revolverle los cabellos negros con suavidad observando el rostro lleno de convicción de su compañero. —No exageres es solo un regalo, no es como si fuera un pulmón o algo parecido.

—No Killua, esto es muy importante para mí, definitivamente lo cuidaré.

—Está bien, está bien; como tu digas—, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para que se calmara. Fue un gesto espontaneo.

El moreno se tocó la zona recién besada, era la primera vez que Killua hacia algo como eso. Siempre era él, el que debía tomar la iniciativa; era obvio, pues a pesar del carácter fuerte y burlón que el peliblanco tenía, en el interior era tímido y se avergonzaba por todo. Este gesto lo enterneció haciendo que gateara por el suelo hasta quedar de frente a su amado, lo observó con sus grandes ojos cafés adentrándose entre sus piernas pálidas y se sentó entre ellas.

—Killua, gracias, hoy ha sido el mejor día de navidad que he tenido.

Lo miró con ternura y depositó sus labios sobre los del mayor. Queriendo transmitir todos los sentimientos que tenia guardados en su interior, el encontrase a ese niño tirado en un callejón fue la mejor de las bendiciones que pudo recibir. Su mano se deslizó por el rostro suave y delicado que casi resplandecía con ayuda de la luz que desprendía las velas; al mismo tiempo, sus besos se fueron convirtiendo en más necesitados, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar de su lado.

El albino aun no salía del asombro tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, su inocente niño actuaba un poco extraño, pero esos besos le estaban llevando al cielo haciendo que no pudiera coordinar bien los pensamientos en ese momento simplemente se dejó llevar por todo aquello que en este mismo instante sentía y lo abrazó por la cintura apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

—Killua…—, susurró.

—Shhh…—, le dijo el peliblanco entre besos con el único propósito de que ambos se concentraran en este mágico momento. No quería ninguna interrupción.

Los besos se convirtieron en caricias suaves que fueron recorriendo con temor la cálida piel del otro.

Killua estaba embriagado por aquellos labios carnosos que ahora poseía con desesperación. —Gon.. Gon..—, repetía cada vez que se separaba para repartir besos en una zona diferente; por esas mejillas rechonchas, su nariz perfilada, su frente, su cuello largo y su barbilla, no quedó lugar en su rostros que no hubiese rozado.

—Shhh…—, le replicó el menor ahora queriendo silenciarlo como lo había hecho él anteriormente.

Ambos rieron.

El pelinegro fue el primero en dar el siguiente paso al despojar de su chaqueta al mayor y desbotonar los botones blancos de la camisa que le impedían ver su bien formado pecho, lo palpó torpemente con sus manos degustando cada centímetro de ese contacto. Descendió su rostro dejando desocupado los labios pálidos para mover un poco la bufanda y centrase en el cuello largo y sedoso, sintiendo le aroma peculiar del oji-azul con cada beso que le daba. "_Killua es tan lindo y suave… quiero… sentirlo aun mas_". Ante ese pensamiento su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente intentando salir por su garganta, esta extraña sensación que estaba experimentado le asustaba, pero mayor era el deseo de poder sentir de una forma más intima y cálida a su amado. Se mordió los labios tratando de contener esos raros pensamientos pero terminó por ceder a ellos.

—Killua quiero más de ti…—, le dijo contra su oreja.

Su piel se erizó al escuchar ese deseo. Killua se estaba conteniendo desde hace rato pues no quería llevar las cosas demasiado aceleradas y que eso incomodara a su angel, pero ahora tenía luz verde para hacer todo lo que deseaba en ese momento. Besó con frenesí al chico que tenía en frente y poco a poco lo fue dejando caer sobre el suelo. Ver esa vista fue como un sueño, el rostro iluminado con la luz de la velas permitía detallar cada una de las facciones del moreno. Veía su boca abrirse con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, respirando con dificultad y sus mejillas estaban bañadas de un rosado intenso

_"Que adorable…"._

Ambos querían sentirse completamente por lo que las ropas estaban demás, el uno desvistió al otro con la mayor ternura que pudieron, dando besos fugases cada tanto. Solo una última prenda molestaba para cumplir su objetivo; Gon tomó la bufanda que colgaba del cuello del peliblanco para retirarla y que así ambos quedaran expuestos haciendo un contacto pleno entre ellos, pero este lo detuvo mirándolo con dulzura.

—Déjala…—, le pidió.

Él sonrió ante esa petición. Alzó una de sus manos la cual estaba cerrada en forma de puño y la puso al nivel del rostro del albino. —Entonces… quiero usar esto…—. Al aflojar el agarre dejó caer el collar para sostenerlo al final con dos dedos.

Tomó la joya entre sus manos y le ayudó ponérselo sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban. —Esto definitivamente te luce mejor a ti—. Le dio una sonrisa mientras lo observaba. Gon era como un sueño hecho realidad, a sus ojos era perfecto, el ser más tierno y puro que había conocido. Se aproximó hasta su oreja y le dijo suavemente: —Gon, yo te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón.

Al escuchar esa confesión, lo abrazó con fuerza presionado sus dedos contra la espalda descubierta. —Killua… yo también…—, de nuevo comenzó a llorar aunque esta vez las lagrimas salían en contra de su voluntad. Se sentía tan feliz que su corazón no halló otra mejor forma de expresarlo que así.

—Hoy estas muy llorón…—, dijo mientras le retiraba con su pulgar lo mojado de su rostro.

—Lo siento…

Le acarició suavemente las mejillas y las besó tiernamente. —No importa, te ves adorable así…

El moreno lo tomó por el cuello para continuar besándolo con pasión.

El sonido de sus besos y leves gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, creando en ese espacio una atmósfera perfecta para el amor. Por hoy, lo único que importaba eran ellos.

Esa noche de navidad, cuando una fría nevada cayó sobre las calles de Peijin, dos jóvenes e inexpertos chicos se convirtieron en amantes, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a sus deseos y al amor que sentían.

En ese momento, solo retumbaba en sus mentes una palabra: _"Te amo"._

* * *

><p>Sólo quiero desearles una <em>FELIZ NAVIDAD<em> y que la pasen muy bien con sus familiares y amigos.

Byebye!


	2. Reunión

Perdón por la demora, pero me fui de parranda en fin de año xD! Espero que los disfruten

**Aclaratoria:** La historia es AU y está situada en la época de 1900. Discúlpenme si encuentran algunas incongruencias en lo que se refiere a situaciones de otras épocas, investigue un poco pero posiblemente se me pasaron muchas cosas.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hunter x Hunter son propiedad del señorito… **Yoshihiro Togashi**. - Te odio…

**Advertencia:** Contenido Shonen-ai.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nieve en tiempo de amor.<strong>_

_**Parte 2: Reunión.**_

No recordaba haber dormido tan plácidamente en su vida, quizás lo estaría haciendo sobre un cojín de plumas o sobre una cama acolchonada. ¿Y qué era ese agradable olor? Dulce, como si hundiera su nariz en un costal de lleno de chocolates. Se sentía muy agradable, no quería despertar, quedarse allí era su mayor deseo.

Una sensación húmeda le hizo abrir los ojos, el pequeño gatito le estaba lamiendo el rostro. —Ah, Killu buenos días…

Trató de levantarse pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cama. Killua estaba debajo de él durmiendo tranquilamente. Pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de verlo con esa expresión tan pacifica, sus ojos estaban cerrados angelicalmente y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, quizás estaba teniendo un agradable sueño, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus labios semi-abiertos que resplandecían por ese color rosado pálido que tenían. Se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo desnudo del otro y se quedó mirándolo complacido. De algo estaba seguro, lo que había pasado no era un sueño y que estuviesen ahí lo demostraba.

Sólo transcurrió un rato cuando Gon-Chan comenzó a ladrar con fuerza despertando a su dueño. Aun somnoliento no se movió ni un centímetro pero usó uno de sus brazos para taparse los ojos y con el otro trató de ahuyentar al cachorro para que dejara de molestarlo. Había tomado el mal hábito de despertarlo de esa forma para que le diera de comer. Levantarse tan temprano era una pesadilla y hoy se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza por todo el cuerpo, solo quería seguir descansando.

El moreno viendo que por fin se había despertado se acercó al oído del mayor y le sopló suavemente mientras hablaba: —Despierta dormilón.

¿Era Gon él que lo molestaba? —Déjame dor…"_Espera…"_—, ¿Qué era ese peso adicional que sentía? Abrió los ojos sorprendido y unos orbes castaños lo miraban con dulzura.

—Buenos días Killua…

—¿Gon…?

—¿Cómo amaneces?

Alzó su cabeza y logró comprender la situación al recordar detalladamente lo ocurrido solo hace unas horas. Estaba contento, gracias a Dios aun seguía allí y aquello que ocurrió era una realidad. Sonrió feliz y acarició los cabellos negros. —Buenos días…— Se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

El menor se levantó sentándose sobre su compañero, estirando sus brazos para librarse de esa pereza que lo embargaba, al hacerlo; sintió que algo rodaba por su espalda. —¿Cuándo nos pusimos esto?—, preguntó al ver como un manta caía hacia el suelo.—No recuerdo que nos hayamos arropado.

Killua se incorporó rápidamente con los nervios en punta y sondeó la cocina con sus ojos, se horrorizó al detallar sobre la mesa una canasta que anoche no se encontraba en ese lugar, tartamudeó de solo pensar en lo que eso significaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?—, preguntó al ver la reacción que hizo.

El otro cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, poco a poco su rostro se volvió de un color rojo fuego. Tragó grueso para que pudiesen salir las palabras desde su garganta. —Gon… C-Creo… que Ging-San vino anoche.

El pelinegro se levantó sorprendido sin importarle que estaba desnudo en lo más mínimo, inspeccionó la habitación pero su padre no se encontraba allí, al regresar vio la cesta y se acercó para ver su contenido. —Son papas horneadas.

—No podré verle a la cara nunca más—, dijo mientras rodaba por suelo cubriéndose la cara. —¡No puede ser!¡Qué vergüenza!— Se levantó al ocurrírsele una gran idea. —¡Escapemos! Si eso es, escapemos y busquemos otra casa donde vivir, así no tendré que verlo nunca más—. Observó a Gon con preocupación y este lo miraba desde la mesa con sus dos manos en la cintura y un semblante enojado, hasta alzó una ceja mirándolo fríamente.

—Killua, deja de inventar, no nos iremos a ningún lado.

—¡Pero Gon…! Tú papá… Nosotros…

—Te entiendo…—, dijo suspirando. Se acercó para arrodillarse y le abrazó su cabeza con ternura. —Si, a mí también me da pena que nos haya visto, pero algún día se tenía que enterar ¿no?

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, era cierto que ahora eran… ¿Novios? ¿No? ¿Eso significaba que tenía que pedirle permiso a su padre para poder salir con él? ¿Pero si no dijo nada al respecto, eso quería decir que había aceptado su relación? O ¿Acaso estaba preparando su tumba antes de matarlo por haber corrompido a su único hijo? Ante ese pensamiento una gota de sudor rodó por su cien.

—¡Gon, escapemos!—, respondió nervioso. —Seguramente tu padre me va a matar, solo está esperando el momento preciso para ello—. No terminó de hablar cuando fue golpeado por el menor.

—Si no dejas de decir eso, soy yo el que te matará—, dijo con un tono fúrico. —Te comportas como un niño ¿En verdad crees que Ging te mataría por eso?— Miró a Killua y detalló sus ojos; estos aun mostraban miedo, por lo que volvió a respirar profundo para hablarle amablemente. —Killua, Ging te quiere mucho. Nunca haría nada para lastimarte y si en verdad estuviera enojado nos hubiera despertado en ese momento y te hubiera apaleado—, dijo riendo mientras se tapaba la boca.

—¿Te parece graciosa mi angustia?

—Lo siento, es que me imaginé la escena y sería muy divertido si ocurriera.

El mayor guardó silencio, ahora estaba de mal humor, en verdad le preocupaba la situación; pero si Gon no lo hacía el tampoco lo haría. De lo único que estaba seguro era que tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar al padre de su novio por lo que necesitaba preparase mentalmente para ello. Le estiró las mejillas para sentirse mejor, luego se levantó del suelo y cogió sus ropas para dirigirse a la habitación.

Gon lo miraba extrañado desde donde estaba. —¡Si que eres tímido, Killua!—, gritó felizmente mientras se acariciaba el pómulo.

—Si me matan por tu culpa, te juró que te saldré por las noches—, dijo desde el cuarto contiguo.

El pelinegro rió, Killua si que era gracioso, por lo menos para sus inocentes ojos.

.~*~.

Dos días habían pasado y Ging aun no volvía, tal vez el ver esa escena fue muy impactante para él. Y no lo culpaba, ver a su joven e inocente primogénito en una situación como esa y con otro hombre, no era algo muy fácil de digerir.

Killua se jalaba de los cabellos mientras caminaba por la calle, pensado en todas las posibilidades que pudiesen ocurrir cuando el señor Freecss volviera.

"_¿Y si nos delata? Seguramente la gente del pueblo nos mataría a piedras o nos cocinarían vivos"._

Más bien, ahora que lo recordaba, en sus clases de historia siempre le decían que cuando dos personas del mismo sexo se unían eran asesinados con las peores torturas que existieran. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos. "_Cálmate, Killua eso fue hace siglos, seguramente ya no usan ese tipo de castigos, ¿no?"_ Volvió a mover su cabeza. _"Si ese fuese el caso, ya lo hubiera hecho, seguramente está analizando el asunto, eso es todo". _

Suspiró aliviado, aunque, todavía se sentía con la responsabilidad de aclarar la situación y hacer las cosas como era debido, porque desde ahora pasaría el resto de sus días con Gon, por lo que Ging se volvería parte de su familia y llevarse bien con él se convertiría en prioridad. —¡Eso! Cuando le vea le pediré permiso para estar con Gon y si se resiste… Tendré que raptarlo y llevarlo lejos—, rió victorioso ante su solución.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la tienda a la que se dirigía, le había prometido a su niño que compraría algo delicioso "con un dinero que tenía guardado". Al entrar, vio al molesto empleado de la vez pasada, lo ignoró y siguió con sus compras.

El señor al percatarse de que aquel niño había vuelto, dejó a su esposa encargada del local y salió corriendo hasta la calle para buscar un teléfono público.

En algún lugar, sonó el teléfono y este fue atendido por un joven bastante educado, el hombre pidió hablar con la señora de la casa y se la comunicaron enseguida. Luego de terminar la conversación se dirigió a su negocio y colocó una gran sonrisa mirando cada movimiento que hacia el chico albino.

Mientras tanto Killua se encontraba en cuclillas observando uno de los estantes que estaba lleno de diversos tipos de chocolates: con avellanas, rellenos de fresas, con nueces, blanco y negro. Había tantos tipos que esto parecía ser una tarea titánica para él, pero no se iría sin encontrar el chocolate perfecto para su amado el cual se lo daría como obsequio para fin de año.

"_Compraré dos y así podré regalarme uno"_, rió emocionado por su plan.

Luego de tomar diez barras de chocolate pues al final no se decidió por ninguna y pensó que sería una mejor idea llevarlas todas, se levantó para seguir llenando la canasta, pero su felicidad no duró mucho cuando vio a un hombre de cabellos largos y negros entrando por la puerta. Soltó la canasta tirando todo lo que llevaba adentro. —Hermano…—, dijo entrecortado.

El misterioso pelinegro resultó ser el mayor de sus hermanos, que había sido llamado por encargado de la tienda. —Killu, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—¿Cómo me encontraste?—, preguntó mientras le temblaban las piernas.

—¿Eso es lo primero que dices luego de no ver a tu hermano por meses?— Se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza pero este lo detuvo.

—¡Responde!

—Killu, te has portado muy mal. Regresemos a casa.

—¡No voy a regresar! Ya les dije que no quiero seguir viviendo en esa inmunda mansión, llena de gente mala.

—¿Inmunda? Eso es grosero Killu—, se bajó para quedar al nivel del niño. —Creo que es más inmunda la casa en donde estás viviendo ahora ¿no?

Ante esas palabras se quedó mudo. Su hermano sabía dónde estaba todo este tiempo… ¿Entonces porque nunca fue a buscarlo?

—¡Ah! Veo que te has asombrado. Si; ya sé que has estado viviendo con un mocoso, en una casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Pero…

—La verdad Killu, no sabíamos dónde estabas hasta que este amable señor nos contactó, pensó que habías robado el anillo, por eso nos llamó. Si querías esconderte no debiste haberlo dejado aquí, ya que tiene el escudo de nuestra familia grabado en él. Estaba esperando que estuvieras solo para poder verte, no quería a nadie molestándonos.

"_Nunca pensé en eso… ¡Eres un idiota Killua!"_, se regañó mentalmente. —No me interesa si me encontraste, ya le dije a nuestra madre que no regresaría.

—Eres el importante heredero de nuestra familia, es tu deber ocupar el lugar que te corresponde.

—Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo—, caminó hacia la salida pasando por un lado del pelinegro y tropezando a los sirvientes que venían con él.

—¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pueda pasar a Gon-San?...

Se detuvo en seco. _"¿Cuánto ha descubierto en tan sólo unos pocos días?"_

—Sería un lástima que alguien fuera hasta su casa y-

Lo interrumpió. —Deja a Gon fuera de esto—, le advirtió con una mirada asesina. —O si no dejarás de ser mi hermano.

—Está bien Killu, pero prométame que vendrás conmigo.

No respondió, simplemente caminó hasta la calle y se subió a la nueva adquisición de la familia Zoldyck, un lujoso auto a motor, algo como esto solo podrían costearlo las familias de élite.

Su hermano se subió al vehículo junto con él.

Durante el trayecto, no dijo nada y solo miraba por el vidrio cómo caía la nieve, pensando en lo que su querido Gon haría de ahora en adelante. Su corazón se estrujó al imaginar cuando se percatara de que esta noche no volvería, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente. Una imagen del pelinegro llorando se cruzó por su cabeza y se sintió devastado. ¿Y sus niños? ¿Que sería ahora de Killu y Gon-Chan?

"_Gon no podrá cuidarlos solos_" Que inútil se sentía, era un idiota; ya sabía que algo como esto pasaría. _"¿Porque me tuve que relacionar con él? Ahora sufrirá por mi culpa"._

En ese instante comenzó a recordar todos aquellos momentos que habían compartido juntos y eso lo hizo sentir como si su alma fuera arrancada desde el interior de su ser dejándolo con un vacio inexplicable.

«Killua, pase lo que pase tú y yo nos querremos para siempre».

"_Gon… yo…"_

«¿Lo entendiste?»

"_Yo solo…"_

«Killua quiero más de ti…»

"_Quería…"_

«Gon, yo te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón».

"_Ser feliz a tu lado…"_

«Killua… yo también…»

"_¿Eso es un pecado, Gon?"_

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su sufrimiento bajo sus mechones de cabello blanco.

Las horas pasaban y Gon estaba sumamente preocupado, ya era de noche y su compañero no había vuelto. —¿Qué tan lejos queda esa tienda?—, dijo desesperado.

Decidió no esperar más y salió en su busca por la calles de la ciudad, tal vez le había ocurrido algo. Fue a todos los lugares que pudo acceder pues la nieve no lo ayudaba para nada y luego de recorrer toda la ciudad decidió volver a la casa pues tenía la esperanza que hubiese vuelto. Entró con rapidez abriendo la puerta con una patada.

—¡Killua! ¿Estás aquí?—, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el llanto de sus mascotas que lo esperaban ansiosos.

A estas horas era imposible que pudiese volver a salir, la ventisca se había convertido en tormenta como era la costumbre a esas horas. Resignado, tomó a los dos animalitos en sus brazos y se dejó caer contra una pared y los abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Dónde estás Killua?...

A primeras horas de la mañana volvió a emprender la búsqueda pero sin resultado alguno, hasta avisó a la policía por si llegaban a tener alguna información. Nada dio resultado, era como si él hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Mientras los días pasaban Gon sentía que iba muriendo lentamente, su Killua, su amado, su niño gruñón ya no estaba a su lado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Algo que lo hizo enojarse y le que hiciera marcharse? ¿O le había ocurrido un accidente? Solo quería una señal de que estaba bien, sano y salvo.

Ese día, los tres decidieron buscar en la parte más alejada de la ciudad en una zona mercante donde habían muchas tiendas y bazares. Recorriendo el lugar, Gon-Chan comenzó a actuar bastante extraño, ladraba con desesperación como si estuviera viendo algo. El pequeño daba círculos indicándole a su amo que se apresurara, el pelinegro entendió lo que quería decirle y lo siguió hasta una tienda. Al entrar, el cachorro olfateó todo el lugar y ladró feliz, esta era una buena señal, Gon se emocionó pues al aparecer había conseguido captar el olor de Killua, se acercó al encargado y le preguntó si había visto un niño con esa descripción, pero el hombre simplemente negó el haber visto a un personaje con esas características.

Gon-Chan seguía ladrando desesperado, por lo que él siguió insistiendo con veracidad, si su mascota lo decía debía ser verdad, pero no recibió ninguna pista. Exasperado Killu saltó desde los brazos en los que estaba hasta el mostrador colocándose en posición de ataque: se le erizaron los cabellos, alzó la cola en modo ofensivo y le mostró sus colmillos enfurecido. Esa acción asustó al hombre pero no hizo que dijera ni una sola palabra al respecto.

Resignado salió de la tienda cargando a los pequeños en los brazos.

—Lo siento, no pudimos obtener ninguna pista—, mientras decía estas palabras, Gon-Chan se removió incómodo y se soltó del agarre, corriendo hacia alguna dirección. —¡Gon-Chan regresa!—, gritó con todas las fuerzas pero el cachorro no lo escuchó. Salió detrás de él para alcanzarlo pero había una gruesa capa de nieve sobre las calles impidiéndole que corriera a su máxima velocidad, en un instante lo perdió de vista y aunque lo buscó por todos lados no logró encontrarlo. Esto había sido como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón, al parecer todos lo abandonaban, solo faltaba que Killu también se fuera de su lado por lo que lo apretó con fuerza para evitar de algún modo que lo hiciera. Devastado, se fue a su casa con la esperanza de que al día siguiente despertara y que esto fuese solo una terrible pesadilla. Hoy pasaría la noche de año nuevo solo.

.~*~.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el año nuevo y un chico de cabellos blancos se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando a través de la ventana con desgano. Un señor de edad avanzada le daba clases de matemáticas a las cuales no prestaba ninguna atención.

—Señor Zoldyck, ¿me va prestar atención?

Killua simplemente lo ignoró, desde el día que había llegado a su casa no había pronunciado palabra alguna a nadie, ni siquiera a su pequeña hermanita que quiera mucho. Él no quería hablar, no quería comer, no quería hacer nada sino estaba involucrado su amado Gon en alguna de esas actividades. Él había aceptado volver, pero nunca dijo que se comportaría a la altura, más bien, se estaba comportando peor que todas las veces que recordara.

El profesor salió enojado de la habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo al estar perdiendo su tiempo allí.

Su madre subió enseguida al enterarse de la situación, estaba cansada del comportamiento infantil de su hijo, ya habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que volvió pero este no tenía ni la más mínima intención de actuar como uno de los herederos de la prestigiosa familia Zoldyck. Abrió la puerta con ferocidad dando gritos que no eran entendibles.

El muchacho ni se inmutó en voltear a verla, se quedó mirando a través de la ventana como si nadie le estuviese hablando.

—¡Killua! ¡Killua!—, gritó desesperada. —¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás así? Todos los profesores se han rehusado a darte clases. ¡¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de hacer sufrir a tu madre?! Solo busco tu bien ¿y así me pagas?

Ni una palabra dijo.

—Está bien, si así lo quieres no me dejas más opción que dejarte castigado aquí hasta que cambies esa actitud.

"_Como si me importara_", pensó el albino.

—Pero como tu madre te ama a pesar de todo, aunque este castigado te dejaré salir a la gran fiesta que será en el palacio dentro de dos meses. Aunque esto es con un importante propósito, allí seleccionaremos a una señorita de buena familia para ti, necesitas casarte lo más pronto posible a ver si eso te hace madurar de una vez.

Killua abrió los ojos como platos, sin voltear a verla. _"¿Yo casarme?..."_

—Lo he hablado con tu padre y con tu abuelo, ellos han dado la aprobación—, rió con fuerza. —¿No son buenas noticias Killu? Ese día estarán las mejores familias del reino reunidas, con nuestra posición y con tu gran encanto, será fácil encontrarte una esposa perfecta.

Se acercó al tercero de sus hijos y lo observó por la espalda notando algo extraño. —¿Qué es esto tan espantoso? No deberías usar una prenda tan vulgar—, dijo mientras jalaba la bufanda azulada del cuello del niño.

El joven volteó, incrustando sus ojos llenos de odio sobre la mujer, mientras apretaba la mano que se había atrevido a tocar el preciado regalo de su amado. Velozmente agarró un lápiz que se encontraba en la mesa y lo colocó cerca del cuello de su madre. —No se atreva a tocarla de nuevo—, sentenció haciendo más énfasis en su agarre hasta hacerla gritar.

Los mayordomos entraron al escuchar el estruendo. —Amo Killua, ¿Qué le hace a su madre?

Esa voz le hizo recobrar la cordura por lo que la soltó y se volvió a sentar mirando por la ventana.

Ella caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando su gran vestido por el piso y moviendo su abanico con sutileza. —Nunca lo olvides, no puedes arrancarte la sangre Zoldyck de tus venas. Acepta tu destino, y actúa como tal. No nos avergüences más—. Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—¡Maldición!—, dijo golpeando la mesa.

Era cierto, antes podía aceptar esta vida, pero ahora era imposible. Lo único que pensaba era en Gon y en la radiante sonrisa que siempre le brindaba. Ya no lo soportaba más, a esta familia que sólo le importaba el dinero y las posiciones sociales, a los turbios negocios a los que ellos se dedicaban, a la manipulación y al chantaje, estaba harto de todo eso. Esa noche maldijo todo lo que le rodeaba y hasta pensó en varias formas de cómo realizar un Multi-asesinato familiar, claro que eso no incluiría a sus dos pequeñas hermanas y todo esto con el propósito de poder a estar con su novio. Pero no, desechó esa idea. Si algo había aprendido de estar todo este tiempo con ese niño fue comportarse correctamente, matar a su familia no haría feliz a Gon si llegara a enterarse.

Las horas pasaron lentamente como si el reloj se hubiera detenido, y aunque para él fue una tortura por pasarse todo el día pensando en el asunto, la noche había llegado intentando calmar su angustia.

Se lanzó a la cama jalándose los cabellos y diciendo cualquier barbaridad que se le ocurría con tal de librar la tensión que llevaba adentro. Entre sus lamentaciones, creyó escuchar un sonido familiar y se acercó a la ventana logrando ver al pequeño Gon-Chan ladrándole desde abajo.

—¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?— Era natural hacerse esa pregunta ya que su casa estaba a dos pueblos de la ciudad, eso significaba que tenía días caminando. Miró en todas las direcciones emocionado al pensar que tal vez Gon vendría con él, pero luego de un tiempo no logró ver más nada que su cachorro llamándolo con desesperación. Decidió no esperar más pues podrían encontrarlo, pateó el seguro de la ventana rompiéndolo con habilidad y salió por esta caminando cuidadosamente por el borde del dintel dirigiéndose a un árbol que extendía sus ramas cerca del segundo piso. Bajó por él y cogió felizmente al perrito entre sus brazos.

—¡Gon-Chan! ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Él animal no dejaba de lamerlo y moverle la colita, feliz de haberlo encontrado.

Luego de observarlo, notó muchas heridas sobre la piel del pequeño perrito y sus patitas se sentían congeladas. —Debiste pasar por muchas cosas…— Lo abrazó con ternura. —Gracias por venir a verme.

—¡Guau!—, le contestó animado.

Killua se levantó para poder subir y curar al cachorro, pero este saltó desde sus brazos y comenzó a girar señalándole de vez en cuando una dirección. Él no era Gon que sabía todo acerca de la naturaleza, pero podía entender lo que su mascota le quería decir.

—No…Gon-Chan…—, dijo con la voz temblorosa al saber que sería imposible cumplir con su deseo. Ocultó sus ojos azules bajando su rostro con tristeza.

Le mordió el ruedo del pantalón y trató de jalarlo hacia el portón.

—No…—, se estaba desgarrando por dentro con cada intento que el perrito hacia.

El pequeño seguía insistiendo dando aullidos tristemente.

—No… por favor…

No soportó más y se dejó caer en la nieve llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fue como si hubieran abierto una puerta que estuvo cerrada por mucho tiempo. El dolor que lo embargaba no era comparable con nada. ¿Era acaso su destino sufrir para siempre? Porque es lo que ocurriría si él no pudiera estar más con Gon. Se quedó allí por un largo rato desahogándose mientras la fría nieve caía sobre su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, el heredero de los Zoldyck llamó a su mayordomo personal y le pidió que trajese toda la comida que pudiera. Todos en la casa se emocionaron al pensar que por fin había superado esa etapa de terquedad. Vinieron varios de la servidumbre a colocar un banquete sobre la pequeña mesa de café que tenía el albino en su habitación y se retiraron como él se los ordenó. Se acercó a su armario y sacó al cachorro de él y le ofreció toda esa comida solo para él.

Gon-Chan corrió emocionado por la suave alfombra y subió sus dos patitas en la pequeña mesa tratando de alcanzar los platos.

—Aun eres muy pequeño…—, dijo mientras bajaba la comida al suelo. —Pero algún día serás más grande que yo te lo aseguro—. Se sentó a observar como devoraba todo rápidamente, y se sintió feliz de tenerlo allí. Hasta por un segundo creyó que estaba en su "hogar", no; no en esta casa lujosa, sino en aquella casita de madera que era tan acogedora. Suspiró melancólico al pensar otra vez en esos recuerdos. Si seguía así, definitivamente se volvería loco.

Al anochecer se acostó en la cama acurrucado con Gon-Chan cerca de su pecho, el cachorro dormía tranquilamente boca arriba mientras él lo acariciaba sin dejar de mirarlo. Su pelaje negro y suave le hacían recordaba a esos cabellos puntiagudos que le pertenecían al ser que más amaba.

"_Los encontré solos en un callejón, al parecer alguien los abandonó ahí. Cuando los vi, me recordaron a nosotros, dos animalitos que necesitaban un hogar. Estaban llorando y no me pude resistir…"_

Rió al recordar aquella escena._ —_Ahora que lo pienso si se parecen a nosotros…— Su mano recorría la pequeña barriguita del cachorro acariciándola con suavidad, este gesto hacia que el pequeño moviese inconscientemente sus patitas sonrisa desapareció rápido al pensar que tal vez Gon-Chan se había escapado de la casa con tal de venirlo a ver. Se levantó asustado.

—Gon, debe estar muy preocupado y no solo por Gon-Chan…— Se entristeció, era cierto que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse, pero eso hubiese sido mucho peor.

Pensó en una manera de hacerle llegar al cachorro pero no halló otra mejor que ir él mismo. Aunque eso sería imposible, estaba preso en su propia casa por lo que salir no sería nada fácil. Para su suerte apenas estaba anocheciendo, si lograba escapar en este momento tardaría un día en llegar a la ciudad y un día en volver. Lo meditó y supo que si lo hiciera se enterarían de que escapó.

—¡Al diablo con todo! Cuando se den cuenta que me fui ya estaré de regreso—. Su plan no era el más brillante que se le hubiera ocurrido pero no tenía otra opción.

Salió por la ventana cargando al confundido animal que se estaba despertando y se dirigió hasta la entrada, saltarse esa cerca no sería difícil, así fue como escapó la vez pasada. Antes de colocar un pie para escalar sintió una mano en su hombro. "_Maldición, he sido descubierto_". Al voltear vio que era su mayordomo Gotoh.

—Amo Killua ¿A dónde cree que va?—, dijo mientras que con su mano libre subía sus lentes.

—Tengo que hacer algo, volveré, lo prometo.

—Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarlo irse así.

Su plan había fracasado.

—Por favor, use uno de los autos así podrá ir y regresar el mismo día.

Los ojos de Killua se abrieron sorprendidos ¿Acaso le habían retirado su castigo? No… Eso no era. Está no era la primera vez que Gotoh lo ayudaba en alguna de sus travesuras. Y no era de extrañar ya que él fue el encargado de cuidarlo desde que era pequeño.

—Gracias Gotoh…—, dijo amablemente.

El mayordomo se sorprendió al recibir una muestra de gratitud por parte del niño. Nunca nadie en esta casa lo había hecho. Sea lo que sea que le hubiera ocurrido mientras estuvo fuera lo había cambiado para bien. Sonrió feliz. "_No dejaré que el amo Killua siga sufriendo, no resistiría verlo llorar como aquella vez"_, sí; él se encontraba escondido en aquella ocasión, los fuertes ladridos no habían pasado desapercibidos a sus sensibles oídos, por lo que se acercó hasta el jardín y pudo ver como su amo estaba hundido en un mar de lágrimas.

Killua se montó en uno de los autos de vapor antiguos que ya casi nadie usaba, porque todos andaban fascinados con los nuevos que traían motor. De esta forma nadie se daría cuenta que faltaba uno de los tantos que estaban guardados en el viejo garaje.

Gotoh decidió llevar personalmente a su joven amo hasta el lugar, dejando dicho a sus asistentes que si preguntaban por el chico dijeran que no había pedido nada en todo el día. Si algo malo ocurriera él tomaría toda la responsabilidad del asunto. Con todo en orden se encaminaron hasta la ciudad.

Gon se encontraba sentando en el suelo de la casa con su rostro hundido entre las rodillas, cuando escuchó una voz que venía de afuera.

—Gon ¿Estas en casa?...

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no entendía muy bien que era lo que decía esa persona y no le importaba, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Volvió a la posición a la que estaba.

—¿Gon?...

Killu se acercó a la puerta rasguñándola ferozmente y maullando a todo volumen.

—Quédate tranquilo Killu—, le ordenó regañándolo.

El gatito bajó sus orejas y siguió maullando suavemente.

—¡Guau! ¡Guau!—, escuchó desde afuera. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, ¿Era Gon-Chan? ¿Alguien lo había encontrado?

—Gon…—, repitió casi en un susurro que se perdía en el viento. —Creo que no está…—, habló nuevamente la persona de hace un momento.

¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? Esa voz era de…

—¡Killua!—, gritó emocionado. Alzó al gatito y abrió la puerta corriendo hacia el exterior pero su emoción se esfumó y se paró en seco cuando logró verlo detalladamente. Y ahí estaba Killua, en frente de él, vistiendo un elegante traje y un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, detrás de él había un auto y un señor muy bien arreglado aparentemente esperándolo. —¿Killua…?

El perrito saltó hasta el suelo seguido por Killu y juntos se pusieron a jugar, felices de reunirse de nuevo.

El joven Zoldyck sonrió al ver la escena.

Suspiró intentado armarse de valor y se acercó a Gon mirándolo a sus ojos cafés que hoy no brillaban como siempre, más bien; parecían hinchados y debajo de ellos unas enormes ojeras no le hacían disimular que se había pasado toda la noche llorando. Alzó su mano y acarició con ambas manos las mejillas que estaban marcadas por el rastro de lágrimas que se perdían en su barbilla. —Tonto, estuviste llorando de nuevo.

Sus ojitos se aguaron y su boquita tembló intentando contener su llanto. —Killua…

—Te tomaste muy enserio lo que dije la otra vez, eso de que te veías adorable cuando llorabas, es cierto; pero hoy das miedo pareces un zombie o un fantasma—, dijo bromeando pero eso solo hizo llorar más al pelinegro el cual se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. —Gon…— Él respondió al abrazó y lo apretujó con más fuerza.

Luego de un rato se separaron y al observar a Gon se dio cuenta que este había salido de la casa ligero de ropa. —Entremos, si sigues afuera con esas ropas te puedes enfermar.

—Amo Killua…—, dijo el mayordomo desde atrás.

—Lo sé, será solo un momento—. Entraron y en seguida sintió una gran paz al estar de nuevo en aquella que fue su casa por tanto tiempo. No pudo detallarla mejor porque una carita triste le impedía la visión.

—Ki- Killua… ¿Dónde has estado?— Apretó sus manos y las colocó al nivel de su pecho esperando la respuesta.

—Yo he vuelto a mi casa…

—¡Pero esta es tu casa!—, gritó dejando salir más lagrimas con cada palabra que decía.

—Lo sé… He vuelto a mi antigua casa.

—¿Por q-qué te fuiste…? ¿Hice algo que te molestara…?— El albino trató de contestar pero Gon lo interrumpió. —¡Si fue así perdóname!— Sus rodillas fueron cediendo hasta el punto que no resistió más y se dejó caer al suelo. —¡Perdóname Killua! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

Killua no soportó ver mas así a su ángel y también se dejó caer al suelo. Tomó el rostro afligido del pequeño entre sus manos y le miró con ternura mientras lo acariciaba. —Gon, esto no es tu culpa. No pienses eso. Es sólo… que…

—¡¿Qué es?!—, dijo con desesperación.

—Yo soy una mala persona, vengo de una familia muy rica y poderosa que gana el dinero explotando a las personas con negocios turbios.

—Eso no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

—Es que no lo entiendes…—, trató de explicar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

—¿No soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?

Sin pensarlo lo abofeteó al escuchar eso, le recordó a las palabras de su madre la cual nunca pensaba que alguien fuese tan bueno como los miembros de la familia.

El moreno quedó sorprendido y dejó de llorar por la impresión que le produjo esa acción. Se tocó la zona afectada.

—No vuelvas a decir eso Gon, si lo haces te juro que no sé qué haré…—, dijo mientras el llanto se apoderada de su rostro. —Tu… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… No vuelvas a decir eso por favor…— Colocó sus manos en el suelo mirando al piso.

—Killua…

—Vine aquí porque no soportaba ni un día más sin verte Gon, y el solo en pensar que estabas sufriendo por mi culpa me estaba matando. El traer a Gon-Chan fue una excusa. Solo quería verte una vez más para tener el valor suficiente y soportar el sufrimiento por el cual estaré pasando por el resto de mi vida al no poder estar a tu lado—, levantó los ojos mostrando una gran tristeza. —¡Me casaré! ¿Lo escuchaste Gon? ¡Me casaré! Mi familia ya esta buscándome una prometida con el pretexto de que madure y deje mi actitud infantil, pero la verdad es que quieren que herede el negocio de la familia y lleve a cabo todos los sueños que han puestos sobre mis hombros desde que nací.

—¡Killua cálmate!

—¿Cómo me voy a calmar? ¿Por qué crees que la policía me estaba persiguiendo el día en que nos conocimos? Escapé de casa porque no soportaba estar allí, ellos me perseguían para llevarme de nuevo a la mansión por órdenes de mi madre. La pasé bastante mal, me lastimé el tobillo tratando de huir y luego te conocí y todo cambió. Todo era paz y felicidad, todo era divertido, no me importaba estar en esta casa deteriorada ni que a veces no tuviésemos que comer, porque era sumamente feliz como nunca lo había sido y ahora la pesadilla comenzó de nuevo. ¿Cómo me voy a calmar?— Golpeó el suelo con sus dos puños tratando de liberar la presión que lo agobiaba en ese momento.

—¡Ya sé, escapemos Killua!—, dijo animado. —Tú lo dijiste ¿no? Escapemos a algún lugar lejano y encontremos otra casa donde vivir, así no tendremos que verlos nunca más—. Movió los brazos emocionado.

Al ver los graciosos gestos que hacía, su llanto desapareció cambiándolo por una tierna sonrisa, definitivamente Gon tenía el poder de hacerlo feliz en un instante. Se acercó y besó sus cabellos negros. —No es así de simple Gon…

—¿Por qué?

—Ellos tienen mucho poder, pueden poner a todo el reino a buscarnos si es necesario.

—Iremos a otro país u otro reino, lo que sea con tal de estar juntos.

—Ellos saben que tengo una relación contigo y saben dónde vives.

Se sonrojó al pensar que la familia de su novio se había enterado de su romance. Colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas para contener el bochorno. —¿Saben de nuestra relación…?

Lo golpeó suavemente para hacerlo reaccionar. —No de _esa_ relación, tonto. Saben que viví aquí y que eres un buen amigo.

—¿Y eso que importa? Cuando lo sepan estaremos muy lejos.

—Tengo miedo que le hagan daño a Ging-San, a Mito-San y hasta podrían ir a casa de tu abuelita como venganza.

—¡No!—, gritó horrorizado al pensar en ello.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Pero Killua…—. La tristeza lo embargó de nuevo, al parecer no había ninguna salida a su problema y de nuevo todo se desmoronó dentro de él. Posó su frente en la del otro. —Killua, no quiero separarme de ti…

El mayor lo besó suavemente. —Ni yo de ti…— Volvió a besarlo, con más pasión como queriendo demostrarle todo al amor que sentía por él y duró por un largo tiempo haciéndolo. —Te amo Gon Freecss ¡No lo olvides!—, dijo al finalizar.

—Te amo Killua ¿Zzz?—, trató de decir su apellido pero nunca supo cual era, el otro se dio cuenta de ello y le contestó.

—Para ti, solo soy Killua, porque sería extraño si digo Freecss ¿verdad?

—Sí, seriamos como hermanos y los hermanos no hacen el am-…—, le tapó la boca con otro beso.

—Deja de decir imprudencias…

—No es justo que me calles de esa manera.

—¿Quieres que te calle con un puño?—, dijo mostrándoselo.

—Pensándolo mejor… Prefiero el beso—, ante esa respuesta; ambos rieron.

Suspiró y miró el rostro inocente que tenía en frente. —¿Que haré sin ti Gon?

El pelinegro le tomó las manos y lo miró con convicción. —Killua, te aseguro que buscaré la forma de que podamos estar juntos. Tal vez no sea hoy o mañana, pero lo haré. Espérame por favor, no te cases aún.

¿Por qué razón esas palabras lo llenaban de esperanza sino había solución alguna? Él quería creer que Gon podría hacerlo realidad. —Te prometo que no me casaré, retrasaré todo lo que pueda ese casamiento.

—Y si no lo haces iré hasta la puerta de la iglesia y detendré la ceremonia—. Se tocó la barbilla imaginando el momento. —Tal vez le jale los cabellos a esa chica, ¡que atrevida al intentar casarse con mi hombre!—, dijo colocando sus dos manos en las caderas.

—¿Ah?

—Le diré: Killua es mío y solo mío, en cuerpo y alma—, movió sus manos haciendo un gesto extraño.

—¡Gon!

—¿Qué? Me enoja el solo pensar que tú podrías besar a alguien que no sea yo y ni se diga de hacer el a-…—, fue callado de nuevo con besos. —¡No me dejas hablar Killua!

—Deja de decir tonterías vergonzosas entonces.

—Permiso—, se escuchó desde afuera. Gotoh asomó su cabeza por la puerta y observó a los dos niños en el suelo con sus rostros húmedos, pero curiosamente riendo felices. —Amo Killua, es hora de irnos…

—Está bien, ya salgo, espérame afuera.

—Como desee amo Killua—, cerró la puerta.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien con un mayordomo—, dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Tenemos cientos de ellos en casa, no es nada divertido.

Gon se estaba colocando su abrigo para salir cuando observó el collar colgando de su cuello.

—Así que aun lo tienes…—, dijo señalándolo.

—Claro, es mi posesión más preciada, además… tu también estas usando eso—, señaló hacia la bufanda. —Ya no tienes excusas que darme, tienes toda esa ropa costosa pero no dejas de usar la bufanda que te tejí.

—No me molestes, es lo único que tengo para recordarte—, le gruñó.

Sin previo aviso el pelinegro se acercó y lo besó profundamente dejándolo sin aliento. —Ahora te llevas ese beso, te servirá para recordarme también—. Sonrió victorioso al ver la cara sonrojada de su novio.

Luego de eso salieron y se observaron con tristeza pues era difícil de aceptar que no podrían estar juntos como lo habían estado por muchos meses.

—Me siento bien de haber venido. Creo que aclarar las cosas fue lo mejor.

—Sí, yo también me siento mucho mejor, gracias por venir Killua.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿Nos vemos luego?—, dijo intentando de no hacer más dolorosa la despedida.

—Si… Killua, no te olvides de mí y de nuestra promesa.

—Nunca lo haría…— Se acercó y le besó la frente con ternura. —Cuídate ¿sí? No hagas que me preocupe más… Y deja de llorar… Recuerda todo lo que te dije allá adentro.

—Está bien.

El albino se volteó para caminar hasta el auto, pero sus mascotas comenzaron a llorar, Gon los alzó a ambos.

—¡Killua!

—Es cierto, casi me iba sin despedirme de ustedes—, acarició con cuidado al minino pues no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, por lo que debía ser precavido. —Killu, cuida muy bien de Gon mientras no estoy y no dejes que ningún pervertido se le acerque—, este le respondió lamiéndole la mano suavemente, estaba impresionado por ese gesto porque casi nunca lo trataba bien, seguramente sabía lo que estaba pasando. Al acariciar a Gon-Chan esté saltó de los brazos del moreno hasta los suyos y aulló triste.

Al ver esa reacción, Gon no tuvo otra opción que pedirle que se lo llevara con él. —Sé que tú lo cuidarás muy bien y él está muy apegado a ti, no puedo separarlos. Además te llevarás a un pequeño Gon-Chan contigo—, dijo picándole el ojo.

Por alguna razón se sonrojó por ese comentario. —¡E-Está bien!—, respondió nerviosamente —Despídete de tu hermano—, le dijo al cachorro que lamió la cara del gatito despidiéndose de él. En ese instante recordó algo muy importante. —Gon, antes de irme quería darte algo y no quiero reproches—. Le dio un sobre de color blanco que decía: para Gon de Killua y al final tenía un corazón feamente dibujado.

Gon rió al verlo haciendo que se molestará. —No te enfades, esta lindo.

Killua camino alzándolo los pies con enojo, después de que se había esforzado en hacerlo y él se burlaba que insensible era. Al llegar a la puerta del auto lo miró por última vez. —¡Cuídate Gon!

—¡Sí!

Entró al auto y Gotoh cerró la puerta.

En ese instante, el mayordomo se acercó al pequeño y le dio un papel. —Cuídese Gon-Sama, y gracias por cuidar todo este tiempo del amo Killua—, le hizo una reverencia y subió al vehículo.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Gon?—, preguntó intrigado el albino.

—Solo le di las gracias por cuidar de usted.

—Ya…

Gon-Chan pegó sus patita al vidrió dando ladridos mientras se alejaban y Gon ondeaba las manos despidiéndose felizmente. Cuando ya casi lo perdía de vista observó como el pelinegro alzaba contento a Killu y daba un giro sobre sí mismo; una clara señal de que estaba alegre, luego entró corriendo a la casa.

Se sentía tan feliz que no podía quitar esa sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara, pero eso no le importó y se quedó mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba su hogar a pesar de que ya no podía verlo.

"_Qué bueno que vine a verte…"_

**.~*~.**

Los días pasaron lentamente, por lo menos eso es lo que él percibía, eran igual a aquellos días cuando no conocía a ese gruñón de cabellos blancos. A pesar de que entendía la situación y tenía la esperanza de algún día volver a estar con Killua, algo muy adentro de su ser no lo dejaba de molestar; se sentía vació y sin ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera había salido de la casa por varios días.

Mito-San al no saber nada de su pequeño amigo, vino a verle y se preocupó por su forma de actuar. Estaba claro para ella que todo se debía a la misteriosa desaparición de Killua a la cual Gon solo respondió que él había decidido volver a su antigua casa. Por más que intentó animarlo y motivarle para que saliera, éste se negó rotundamente. Angustiada y con una idea en su mente para hacer sentir mejor al niño, salió de allí.

Killua no se encontraba mejor que el pelinegro, lo único que no le hacía perder la compostura y largarse de allí sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos era su mascota que lo acompañaba día y noche en esa oscura habitación en la que estaba encerrado. Seguía actuando de mala manera con todos, excepto con Gotoh y él era el único que tenía permitido entrar a su habitación.

Se encontraba sentado de cabeza en una silla apoyando sus piernas en el espaldar y con la cabeza colgando al revés mientras veía a Gon-Chan dando vueltas por el suelo.

—Que gracioso sería ver a Gon haciendo lo mismo—. Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos. —¿Quién es?

—Soy Gotoh, amo Killua.

Movió sus piernas hacia delante dando una vuelta para pararse y se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirle. El mayordomo entró con cuidado y colocó una bandeja llena de dulces y chocolate caliente sobre la mesa, también había un gran tazón de sopa allí.

El albino camino rápido y se sentó en el gran sillón que estaba en frente del comedor y se dispuso a tomar uno a uno los dulces pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Amo Killua, sino come no puedo dejarlo tomar sus dulces.

Era claro para él que su mayordomo se preocupaba por su salud, y como no; si lo poco que había entrado a su boca desde que llegó eran dulces. Aceptó el tomarse la sopa, solo porque era Gotoh quién se lo pedía, al terminar; el hombre retiró el plato.

—Que disfrute de su postre—, dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Que exquisito manjar era el que estaba probando, realmente nunca entendió por que le fascinaban ese tipo de alimentos pero tal vez su cuerpo le pedía comer algo que le hiciera olvidar todo la tristeza y la amargura que sentía en su corazón. Tomó el último caramelo y bebió el chocolate caliente, muy bueno para entrar en calor.

Se recostó en su cama luego de la merienda, pero Gon-Chan no tenía ningunas intenciones de dormir la siesta, más bien; estaba algo hiperactivo.

"_Fue mala idea darle de esos chocolates"._

Saltaba en todas direcciones y corría en círculos sin sentido, entre sus juegos saltó hacia la mesa tumbando la charola de la que había comido hace unos instantes. Se levantó con pesadez para recoger el desastre que su mascota adicta a los chocolates había hecho. Su impresión no fue poca cuando al acercarse vio una carta tirada en el suelo, enseguida supo que se encontraba debajo del plato dónde estaban los bocadillos.

Buscó el remitente y ahí estaba: De Gon para Killua con todo mi amor.

La frase terminaba con un corazón pero este si estaba bien dibujado, quiso arrugarla de solo recordar cuando él se burló de su inexperta forma de dibujar pero suspiró y no bastó mucho para que reaccionara. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de ese pelinegro. Se lanzó a la cama y abrió con gran velocidad el sobre. El papel estaba muy arrugado y difícilmente podía leer lo que estaba escrito.

_«Hola Killua_

_Espero que estés bien, lamento mucho que mi letra no sea la mejor de todas, mi madre me enseñó a leer y a escribir pero nunca dominé mucho el hacerlo a tinta. Lo importante es que puedas entender lo que quiero expresarte ¿no? _

_Estoy enojado contigo, luego que abrí la carta que me diste aquel día entendí el porqué de tus palabras "No quiero reproches", si tengo que reprocharte y mucho. ¿Creíste que no me enojaría por darme toda esa cantidad de dinero? Pues si lo estoy, no quiero tu dinero, te quiero a ti y no me convencerás con esas palabras que me dijiste en la carta: "Acéptalo, quiero que vivas cómodo y que tengas la oportunidad de tener todo lo que deseas". Ni con todo el dinero de mundo podría tener lo que más quiero y eso es tenerte a mi lado. Por ahora lo guardaré por que espero entregártelo algún día personalmente. Por cierto… ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero? Podría comprarme una pequeña mansión con eso._

_Creo que ya te he regañado bastante y el objetivo de esta carta era para decirte cuanto te extraño y que los días no son nada divertidos si tú no estás conmigo. ¡Waaaaa! ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos así? Sé que ese día te dije que haría todo lo posible y que no importaba cuando tiempo se tardara, pero tú sabes cómo soy, estoy impaciente y no aguanto las ganas de raptarte donde quiera que este y traerte conmigo. ¡Waaa!_

_¡Ah! Quería contarte que Ging por fin volvió a la casa, ese día me miró por un buen rato y su cara se puso roja. Quizás porque recordaba aquella escena. Cálmate, no le veo las intenciones de matarte, o eso creo… Tampoco se quedó por mucho tiempo pero está viniendo todas las noches a la casa a dormir, estoy sorprendido por eso._

_Killu se está portando muy bien, me ayuda en todo lo que puede y me anima en los días que no me siento muy bien. Me recuerda mucho a ti y eso me hace feliz. Espero que estés cuidando a Gon-Chan como se debe, no quiero que se enferme o que se convierta en una bestia feroz, te pegaré si ocurre._

_Killua dale las gracias por mí al señor con lentes, todo esto fue su idea, me dio una dirección para poder enviarte una carta. Me dijo que si te escribía estarías feliz, creo que tenía razón porque yo también lo estoy al hacerlo. _

_¡Waaa! Siento como si hubiera escrito por horas._

_Killua lo último que quería decirte es que te extraño mucho, también al olor de tu cabello, a tu piel fría y a la vez cálida, también el ver cuando te enojas y lo que más extraño son tus besos; ¿Tu también me extrañas?_

_¡Te escribiré tan seguido como pueda!_

_¡Te amo Killua! _

_Gon.»_

Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y lentamente fue sonriendo hasta que comenzó a reír con ganas, sus carcajadas se fueron perdiendo en el aire dándole paso a unas lágrimas que salían en contra de su voluntad.

—Gon, idiota ¿Nunca cambiarás?

Esa carta le había levantado los ánimos y más ahora sabía que tenía una forma de comunicarse con su amado. Definitivamente le agradecería a Gotoh por esto.

**.~*~.**

Un par de meses pasaron desde entonces, los jóvenes se enviaban cartas constantemente hablando de cualquier tema y de aquello que les sucedía. Todo estaba bien, hasta que una última carta fue enviada a Gon. Esta era corta pero tenía un mensaje claro y que no le caería nada bien a su receptor.

_«Gon._

_El sábado será la fiesta en el palacio, mi madre me ha dicho que ya tienen seleccionada dos pretendientes para mí y que allí tendré que escoger a una. No sé si pueda retrasar más lo inevitable…_

_Lo siento…_

_Killua.»_

Sintió dos bofetadas en su cara, una por cada una de esas _prometidas_. Durante todo este tiempo no se le había ocurrido ninguna idea que sirviera para poder estar con Killua, este era un tema demasiado difícil para su pequeña cabecita. Mañana sería la fiesta y se sentía tan inútil por no poder hallar una solución a este problema.

"_Se lo prometí y le he fallado, no hay manera que yo pueda impedir esa boda". _Destrozado por dentro se quedó dormido luego de haber llorado toda la tarde por eso.

Ging ya en la noche entró a la casa como de costumbre y se dirigió a la habitación. La imagen que tenía en frente lo sorprendió. Se acercó a la cama más cercana a la ventana y vio a su hijo durmiendo de medio lado, el cual derramaba lágrimas entre sus sueños. En el suelo logró ver la culpable de toda la tristeza que embargaba a su pequeño, la leyó y supo de qué se trataba.

Mito-San hace algunos meses decidió ir en su busca y le contó toda la situación, le exigió o más bien le ordenó que pasara tiempo con Gon, ya que según ella esto lo animaría. Por esa razón él se tomaba ahora la molestia de dormir allí pues no quería vérselas con el fuerte puño de Mito-San, ésa mujer siempre lo ponía nervioso desde que eran pequeños.

No sabía porque, tal vez su instinto de padre o simplemente el ver un niño en ese estado le hizo sentirse realmente mal, con nervios acarició el cabello negro de su hijo y se retiró del lugar con un objetivo entre manos.

**.~*~.**

Hoy era un gran día en la ciudad de Peijin pues era el comienzo de la primavera, una buena noticia; ya que una gran parte del año la nieve cubría todo. Era un época para la siembra y cría ganado para la próxima época de inverno por lo tanto todo el pueblo lo celebraba con gran emoción. Para conmemorar la fecha, se hacían actividades en los diferentes pueblos de la región y la atracción principal era la gran fiesta que se realizaba en el palacio con las familias más prominentes del reino.

Los lujosos autos no dejaban de llegar a la entrada del gran castillo y de ellos, personas vestidas elegantemente bajan una a una para entrar por el largo pasillo que los conduciría hasta la puerta principal. Alrededor, una muchedumbre los recibía como si fueran estrellas de cine y como no hacerlo si la mayoría de esas familias eran las encargadas prácticamente de manejar las industrias y los negocios más importantes de la nación.

El gran auto de la familia Zoldyck finalmente arribó y de él bajó el jefe de ella, un señor con un semblante bastante estricto tomado por el brazo de su esposa la cual llevaba un elegante vestido. Sus cinco hijos bajaron luego de ellos todos con trajes de color negro y por último su abuelo que parecía tener bastante años de edad.

Finalmente adentro, fueron nombrados uno a uno mientras bajaban por la gran escalera que daba hasta el salón de fiesta.

Para Killua, este era el peor día de su vida, no quería estar en esta absurda fiesta y menos sabiendo que hoy se marcaría el destino de su vida: se comprometería con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, con alguien no amaba, alguien que no era su Gon. Desesperado, ideó un plan para mantenerse lo más alejado posible de esas extrañas mujeres por lo que tomó en cada uno de sus brazos a una de sus pequeñas hermanas y se alejó del resto de su familia con ellas.

—Reciban al Señor Xian Mins y la Señora Quan Mins, condes de Tianjin—, dijo el vocero encargado.

Killua estaba harto de esperar a que nombrasen a cada una de las personas que iba entrando, una costumbre absurda pero no olvidada dentro de cualquier fiesta elegante en el palacio. Solo quería terminara este infierno para poder irse a su casa a darse contra la pared y olvidar lo que seguramente ocurriría hoy con su _nueva prometida_. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó atónito.

—Reciban al señor Ging Freecss, jefe de la asociación de arqueología y a su hijo Gon Freecss.

Un bullicio se escuchó entre los invitados, les parecía extraño nunca haber escuchado nada de esos dos singulares hombres que tenían un gran porte y que al parecer eran solteros, una buena oportunidad para las jóvenes del pueblo. Ellos sería el tema de conversación de hoy.

Ambos bajaron elegantemente por las escaleras, iban vistiendo trajes de cola de color negro con corbatas del mismo color, sus cabellos estaban arreglados hacía atrás dándoles un estilo pulcro y fino. Gon desde su posición, divisó al niño de cabellos blancos y aunque quiso brindarle una sonrisa se limitó a darle una mirada fría, lo que más le preocupó fue verlo tomado por los brazos de dos lindas señoritas ¿Acaso ya se había decidido por una de sus prometidas? Ignoró ese hecho y siguió a su padre.

La primera reacción de Killua fue apretar con fuerza las manos de sus hermanas, las cuales protestaron al sentir la presión que las lastimaba. _"¿Gon?"_ No podía creer que él estuviese allí y vestido de esa forma, ¿Y que era esa mirada que le acababa de dar? ¿Estaba enojado acaso? Quiso correr enseguida detrás de él, pero no podía; toda su familia estaba allí observando cada movimiento que hacía, recobró la compostura y decidió que aunque fuera lo último que hiciera hoy hablaría personalmente con él.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las trompetas sonaron, indicando que era la hora de que el Rey y la Reina salieran a saludar a los invitados.

—Por favor, reciban al rey Meruem y a la reina Komugi, gobernantes de Gorteau del este.

Todos se arrodillaron ante su llegada.

Descendieron tomados de la mano vistiendo majestuosos trajes y con capas que se perdían en el suelo, sus tres guardias personales los acompañaban detrás de ellos, observando cada detalle a su alrededor con tal de resguarda la integridad de su Rey. Tomaron asiento en sus esplendidos tronos y todos aplaudieron recibiéndolos con gusto.

—Damas y caballeros prepárense para escuchar las maravillosas palabras de nuestro amado e increíble rey Meruem-Sama—, exclamó el guardián de cabello rubio que tenía por nombre Pouf, pero se sorprendió al recibir una seña por parte de su compañero indicándole que el Rey no tenía ganas de hablar. Efectivo, el Rey se veía enojado. Miró con enojó a la Reina a la cual no le tenía mucho aprecio y torció la boca en señal de disgustó al pensar que tendría que ser ella la que proclamara el discurso.

Pitou, el protector con más tiempo en el grupo y el cual quería mucho a la Reina se dispuso a presentarla para evitar la angustia de su colega. —Señoras y Señores la reina Komugi dará unas palabras para comenzar la fiesta.

La joven de cabellos blancos no salía de la impresión y un nervosismo la invadió, a pesar de que ella la Reina no se sentía para nada como una y el hablar en público no se le daba muy bien. —Ehhh… Bueno… Que podría decir… Yo…— Comenzó a sudar frío. —¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! No soy muy buena dando discursos, preferiría estar jugando Gungi que para eso si soy buena…—, alzó el dedo como explicando la situación. —…pero discursos no, lo siento…— Se inclinó disculpándose. —¡Eh! Eso… Diviértanse…Estemos felices por las cosechas que vendrán… aunque…—, tomó de su barbilla para pensar lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Meruem estaba al cansado de tanta habladuría sin sentido. Se levantó y golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su pie haciendo que el sonido retumbara por todo el salón. Se cruzó de brazos y gritó con su grave y temible voz. —¡A bailar!

Todos corrieron asustados y se alejaron un poco para seguir con la fiesta. Cuando el Rey se ponía en ese estado era mejor no molestarlo.

Luego de eso y de respirar profundo, se colocó en una esquina en cuclillas y sus dos hermanitas lo imitaron. —Alluka, Kalluto ven a ese chico de allí—, les señaló hacia el lugar donde estaba. —Es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí cuando escape de casa.

—¡Wow! Es muy simpático—, dijo la niña de cabello largo.

—Quiero hablar con él, pero nuestros padres me lo tienen prohibido. ¿Me ayudarían?

—¡Claro que sí!—, contestó Alluka feliz.

Los ojos color rubí de Kalluto se incrustaron en los de su Killua. _"Nunca había visto a nuestro hermano actuar así ¿Tan importante es este niño?"_ Estaba celoso, quería ser él por quien su hermano se preocupara, pero no; ese misterioso joven era el causante de toda esa tristeza que veía en su querido Kil. Arrugó la frente con enfado al pensar en eso, pero sí él podía hacer algo para que estuviera feliz, lo haría. —Onii-Sama, ¿Quiere mucho a ese niño verdad?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer que su pequeña hermana lo hubiera descubierto, pero no le era de extrañar; Kalluto siempre fue muy perceptiva desde que era pequeña. Bajó su rostro avergonzado y su boca titubeó al tratar de pronunciar lo que quería decir. —Él es un amigo muy importante.

—¿Onii-San está enamorado de él?—, su mirada era seria, quería una respuesta que lo dejara tranquilo antes de poder ayudarlo. Solo lo haría si en verdad eso que sentía su hermano era real y duradero.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso es cierto Onii-Chan?—, preguntó emocionada Alluka.

Killua suspiró al saber porque su hermanita le hacia todas esas preguntas, ella siempre quiso su atención y no la culpaba, siempre fue frío y malo con ellas, especialmente con Kalluto. Ahora que fue capaz de vivir todas esas experiencias se arrepentía de muchas cosas que había hecho o mejor dicho que había dejado de hacer en el pasado. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor. —Sí, él es esa persona importante, esa persona que todos esperamos alguna vez y por fin la he encontrado, pero nuestra familia se opone e intentan casarme con una desconocida.

Al ver el rostro sincero de Killua no tuvo más opción que aceptar, él quería mucho a su hermano y en verdad deseaba verlo feliz. —Le ayudaré Onii-San.

El albino las abrazó a ambas y depositó un beso en sus frentes, haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran. —Gracias. Tengo las mejores hermanas del mundo—. Después de eso les susurró el plan antes que de escucharan los estruendos de su madre a lo lejos.

Al otro lado de la sala Ging y Gon se acercaron a saludar a cada persona importante del lugar, era increíble que su padre en estos momentos dejara la timidez que lo caracterizaba y hablara de negocios sin problema, todo con el objetivo de pasar desapercibidos hasta que él pudiese hablar con su novio. Observó a su alrededor pero había perdido de vista a su amado, suspiró con desgano pero siempre manteniendo su sonrisa y atendiendo gentilmente a las personas como se lo había indicado Ging.

Los siguientes en saludar eran la familia Zoldyck, el pelinegro mayor se acercó y estrechó su mano con el jefe Silva Zoldyck, sus miradas se cruzaron con desafío, dejando en claro que ninguno confiaba en el otro.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Zoldyck, que honor—. Hacía más hincapié en su apretón.

—El gusto es mío señor… ¿Ging Freecss?

—Está en lo correcto—, río para disipar un poco la incomodidad. Volteó a ver a la mujer a su lado y le dio un beso en su mano. —Es un placer conocerla señora Kikyo Zoldyck.

Kikyo se sintió sofocada por ese detalle y se cubrió detrás de su abanico riendo avergonzada. —Señor Freecss el gusto es mío. ¿Así que usted es el jefe de la asociación de arqueología?

—Está en lo correcto, hace años que trabaje allí, y ahora me han vuelto a dar la oportunidad y esta vez como el jefe.

—¡Ah! Eso significa que usted es muy importante.

—Se podría decir que sí—, dijo dándole una encantadora sonrisa que emocionó a la mujer.

—Este es un buen momento para entablar relaciones ¿No lo cree señor Freecss?

—Tiene toda la razón mi señora.

—Le presentaré a mi familia—, sondeó rápidamente contando las cabezas de los miembros y no pudo ver a tres de sus hijos, se sulfuró al pensar que estuvieran haciendo cualquier travesura, en especial Killua. Desde el lugar dio unos grandes alaridos llamándolos. —¡Alluka! ¡Kalluto!— Ambos acudieron rápido al llamado y se colocaron al lado de su madre.

Killua igualmente escuchó el grito desde donde estaba y caminó hasta el lugar, sabía perfectamente que el siguiente nombre que se escucharía seria el suyo. Se pasmó por unos instantes al ver quienes estaban hablando con su familia y se quedó parado detrás de Gon sin pronunciar palabra.

Kikyo al ver que todos se encontraban allí comenzó con las presentaciones. —Este es mi suegro Zeno Zoldyck y mis dos hijos mayores Illumi y Milluki—, dijo mientras los señalaba. —Ellos son mis dos hijos menores Alluka y Kalluto.

—¿Ellos?—, preguntó extrañado Ging.

—Sí, discúlpelos pero tienen la costumbre de vestirse así y se lo respetamos.

—Entiendo…

—Y finalmente nuestro tercer hijo que es nuestro orgullo y el cual será el heredero de nuestra familia en un futuro—, dijo antes de percatarse que su hijo estaba detrás de los dos hombres.

Los Freecss miraban atentos pero no había nadie más delante de ellos.

—¡Killua! deja de ser grosero y preséntate con el Señor Freecss y su hijo—. Reclamó sin ninguna decencia.

—Está bien—, dijo con desgano. _"¿Qué hará Gon al verme?"_ Estaba asustado, esta sería la primera vez que ambos estarían frente a sus padres. Aun no podía olvidar lo asustado que estaba por la reacción de Ging por aquello que había visto y más aun ahora luego que había hecho sufrir a Gon terriblemente. _"¡Me matará o me delatara!"_. No solo era esa su preocupación sino también la falta de prudencia de su amado era de temer, podría decir en cualquier momento todo lo que pensaba sin importarle las consecuencias y arruinar todo el plan que tenía en mente. Respiró profundo y caminó con suavidad teniendo un debate mental en su interior al no saber si salir corriendo o afrontar la situación.

Se paró en frente de su madre y esta le colocó las dos manos en encima de sus hombros.

Los ojos de Gon se abrieron como platos, trató de respirar profundo para contener las ganas que tenia de lanzársele encima. Este gesto no paso desapercibido por su padre ni por el mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck el cual era el único que sabía de la relación entre Killua y Gon.

"_¿Está es la familia de Killua?", _pensó al ver lo imponentes e importante que se veían.

—Este es Killua—, luego señaló al hombre en frente de ellos. —Killua, este es el señor Ging Freecss, salúdalo como es debido—, dijo la mujer.

—M-Mucho gusto señor Freecss…— Miró con los ojos abiertos exageradamente, esperando una señal, una mínima señal que el señor Freecss dijera o hiciera algo, pero lo único que recibió fue una gran sonrisa y un "Igualmente". Quedó anonadado, pero tratando de disimular su impresión.

—Y ese guapo jovencito es su hijo—, volvió a explicarle su madre.

—Y… ¿Cuál es su nombre?—, le preguntó al pelinegro. _"Claro que sé cuál es su nombre, es el más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida y el único que quiero escuchar por siempre, ¡demonios!"_

—My nombre es Gon, Gon Freecss—, le ofreció su mano. —Un placer conocerlo señor Killua… Zoldyck…—, dijo haciendo énfasis en su apellido y sin mostrar ninguna señal de interés.

Killua se quebró por dentro, sabia porque lo había pronunciado de esa forma, nunca le dijo su apellido y ahora se enteraba de esta forma. Sintió que se desmayaría en ese momento producto de la presión que sentía en su cabeza.

Sus manos se estrecharon por un largo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse con nostalgia, Gon fue el primero que recobró la compostura y mostró desinterés nuevamente por el albino, soltando el agarre.

_«"__Yo soy Gon y usted ¿Cómo se llama?"»,_ recordó esas palabras y el rostro moreno sonrojado por el intensó frió que había en ese momento y lo que más le gustó en aquel instante era esa sonrisa que lo hizo entrar en calor enseguida. _"¿Dónde está esa sonrisa ahora?__ ¿Por qué demonios Gon está actuando así?",_ se preguntaba a sí mismo al ver la actitud del otro.

—Señores, porque no dejamos a los niños que jueguen y nosotros vamos a hablar de negocios—. Exclamó Ging intentando "arrearlos" hasta un lugar más ameno para conversar. Todos lo siguieron hasta Illumi en contra de su voluntad, pero sin dejar de observar a los cuatro niños que se quedaron mirándose la cara unos con otros.

Killua tomó a sus dos hermanas por los brazos, gesto que enojó un poco al moreno y les susurró algo al oído. Ambas se separaron y tomaron a los jóvenes una por cada brazo y salieron corriendo hacia alguna dirección.

—¡Aquí, Aquí!—, dijo Alluka señalando una gran mesa de postres. —¡Es aquí Onii-Chan!— La niña literalmente lanzó a Gon debajo de la mesa y bajó un plato con muchos diferentes tipos de pasteles y algunos chocolates. Alzó el mantel asomando la cabeza para hablar con el pelinegro. —Tómalos a mi Onii-Chan le gustan mucho.

Gon se quedó sentado allí parpadeando al no comprender la situación.

Kalluto levantó el mantel por el otro lado y ayudó a Killua a entrar. Igualmente asomó su cabeza. —Onii-San, trataré de encontrarle todo el tiempo posible, si ocurre algo enviaré a Alluka para avisarle.

—De acuerdo.

El joven volteó a mirar a Gon con enojo. —Espero, que seas bueno con él—, dijo con una voz tenebrosa antes de irse poniendo nervioso al pelinegro.

Ahora completamente solos era la oportunidad perfecta para dar muchas explicaciones o eso pensaba Killua.

Gon soltó el plato y se abalanzó encima de él dándole un apasionado beso, en el cual trataba de expresar todo lo que lo necesitaba.

—¡Killua te extrañaba!—, decía mientras besaba con mas ferocidad. Desde hace un rato, apenas podía resistir todas las ganas que tenía contenida dentro de sí. Pareciera que se hubiera quitado una máscara que lo mantenía prisionero y que fue removida en ese instante. Con cada beso, se entregaba más a sus deseos por estar con su amado Killua. Y en un arrebato de su razón, le quitó con agilidad la chaqueta y enseguida desabotonó los botones superiores de la camisa, dejando libre a la vista su pecho bien formado por los años, solo para probar cada parte de esa piel pálida, especialmente su sedoso cuello del cual extraña su exquisito sabor. —Extrañaba tanto esto…

El albino estaba a punto de perderse entre esas caricias cuando reaccionó, tomándolo de las manos. —¡Contrólate Gon!—, dijo entrecortado.

—¿Por qué?—, se quejó al no permitirle continuar.

—Antes que nada explícame ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo es eso que Ging es el jefe de una asociación?

Se acomodó mientras se tocaba la barbilla intentando buscar las palabras exacta para explicarle a su amigo. —Pues veras… Esta mañana llegó Ging con un auto y me levantó, traía consigo estos trajes y una invitación a la fiesta y me dijo estas palabras: "Gon, por una vez en la vida actuaré como tu padre." Creo que quiso decirme que trataría de hacerme feliz al intentar que me reuniera contigo.

—Pero… ¿Es cierto que es jefe de la asociación de arqueólogos?

—Creo que sí, me dijo que fue a golpear a todos aquellos que se habían unido para echarlo de la asociación y el jefe asustado le cedió el puesto. Aunque no es de extrañar Ging es un excelente arqueólogo. También me dijo que si antes no lo había hecho era por su orgullo, pero que esto era más importante que eso.

—Ya veo… _"Nunca me hubiese imaginado que el viejo Ging se preocuparía de esta manera por Gon"._

Intranquilo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, una clara señal de nerviosismo. —Killua… esas dos niñas… ¿eran tus hermanos?

—Mmm si, son lindas ¿No?—, colocó una tierna sonrisa al recordarlas.

—¿En verdad son hombres?

—Creo que es algo complicado de explicar, pero tú confórmate con saber que ellas son mis hermanas.

Suspiró calmando su angustia. —Me puse realmente furioso cuando entré y te vi tomado de la mano con ellas, pensé que eran tus prometidas.

—Nunca lo haría con unas extrañas…— Un silencio incómodo apareció luego de esa última frase. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos mostraban una gran tristeza. —Gon ¿Por qué has venido…? ¿Y porque has estado actuando de una manera tan rara?

—Lo siento tuve que actuar así para no levantar sospechas, tu familia estaba aquí ¿cierto? No era buena idea que todo el reino se diera cuenta de lo que está pasando… Además vine porque Ging me dijo que hiciera lo que mi corazón me dictara, y él me dice que quiero estar contigo—. Se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por el cuello. —Killua… Hablaré con tu familia para que me permitan estar contigo… Moveré cielo y tierra y haré todo para que ellos me acepten.

Golpeó su frente con los dedos para intentar sacarles esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza. —Idiota, no necesitas hacer eso, no necesitas la aprobación de nadie. Lo único importante es que yo quiero que estés conmigo.

—Killua no soportaré más esto…— Esa era la brillante y única idea que se le había ocurrido en todo este tiempo, y fue una completa tontería.

—Hay que buscar otra solución, ellos nunca te aceptaran.

Lo miró seriamente. —Mi última opción es raptarte Killua.

El albino rió por la broma pero al ver los ojos firmes del otro supo que era verdad. —No digas tonterías, ya te explique qué pasará si lo haces.

—Ging se encargará de todo.

—Él no tiene el poder de hacerlo.

—Yo confió en él. Si Ging dijo que lo hará es porque lo hará—. Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del albino detallando sus facciones y de nuevo fue embelesado por la belleza de ese niño de piel blanca. En un movimiento suave recostó a Killua en el suelo mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos. —Killua, ¿quieres escapar conmigo…?—, le susurró en la oreja. —¿Quieres pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado…?

Sus ojos color miel lo hipnotizaron y por un segundo se olvidó de todo lo que lo rodeaba, solo estaban los dos, alejados de todo ruido o luz, donde solo podía escuchar la irregular respiración de su amado sobre él. Se dejó llevar por el momento, besándolo con nerviosismo e igualmente desabrochó la chaqueta de su compañero y los botones de su camisa. Quitándolos a media solo para mostrar sus morenos y suaves hombros, los cuales beso con ternura. —Si… quiero escapar contigo…—, dijo sin pensarlo, haciéndole caso a los deseos más profundos de su ser. Estaba deleitado por el aroma que emanaba hoy de Gon, su peculiar fragancia se mezclaba con un sutil olor a perfume que lo embriagó al instante. —También te extrañaba…—, de nuevo volvieron a besarse como si hoy fuera el último de sus días juntos, entregándose con cada beso y caricia que se daban.

—¡Onii-Sa!-…

Luego de eso se escuchó un estruendo en la pared, hundidos en la inconsciencia de su amor no llegó a ellos aquel sonido. Sólo se separaron cuando una fuerte luz los cubrió, seguido de gritos ensordecedores. Varias mujeres caían desmayas a los pies de sus esposos y Kikyo Zoldyck no fue la excepción.

Y ahí estaban ellos medio desnudos, besándose y enfrente de toda la muchedumbre.

Illumi no soportó más la situación sabiendo que ese niño era aquel que estaba empeñado en robarle a su hermano, los siguió con la vista todo el tiempo y su impaciencia lo hizo acercarse para voltear la mesa donde estaban escondidos, aunque para él fue igual una sorpresa lo que encontró.

—Kil…— dijo el pelinegro mayor.

Lo primero que vio Killua fue a su hermana menor en el suelo a un costado no muy lejano de ellos.

—L-Lo siento… No puede detenerlo por más tiempo—, dijo antes de desmayarse. Era obvio que Illumi la había golpeado contra la pared al tratar de impedirle que viniera.

Observó rápido el lugar buscando a Alluka y esta se encontraba detenida por su otro hermano, por lo menos estaba bien. Se levantó y se acomodó la ropa lo más decente que pudo, al igual que lo hizo Gon e intentó acercarse a Kalluto para ayudarle pero ambos fueron detenidos por los guardias reales los cuales apuntaban unas dagas a sus cuellos.

—¡Esto es una abominación!—, se oía entre los murmullos de la gente. —¡Es intolerable!—, gritaba alguien a lo lejos. —¡Que los cuelguen!

—¡Killua! ¡Exijo una explicación!—, bramó su padre enfadado.

Esto era una de las cosas que más temía y se había vuelto realidad. Tartamudeó al intentar responder pero ni una palabra salió de su garganta, bajó su cabeza avergonzado sin poder expresar nada.

—¡Señor Zoldyck! ¡Yo amó a Killua! Y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer, no veo nada malo en que dos personas se amen—, dijo Gon desde el lugar donde estaba removiéndose intranquilo por el agarre.

Los ojos del albino se abrieron del asombro, ¿Cómo era posible que no sintiese miedo o vergüenza de decir eso en frente de toda la gente? ¡Los podrían colgar por eso! _"Gon, idiota… ¿Quieres que nos maten?"_. Aunque él sabía por qué lo hacía, ese niño era tan valeroso y puro que lucharía por siempre por aquello que deseaba, no iba a permitir que alguien lo alejará de su lado. _"Que egoísta eres…"_, pensó. Aunque por dentro eso le dio algo de felicidad.

—¿Killua eso es cierto?

—Si…—, respondió con duda, pero no porque no amara a ese pelinegro, sino más bien por miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle. Aun así, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo luego del espectáculo que acababan de hacer. Se maldijo mentalmente por su poco autocontrol. _"Si no hubiera perdido la compostura, tal vez hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad"._

La gente se alborotó al escuchar esa confesión, era definitivo, estos niños habían propasado todo orden ético y moral que existía, según ellos. Los gritos y alaridos retumbaban por todo el palacio. Se acercaron furiosos con el objetivo de tomar justica en sus manos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—, dijo la Reina suavemente. —¿Qué pasa?— Infortunadamente Komugi tenía un impedimento en sus ojos que no le permitía ver, confundida por el bullicio se asustó y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Intentó buscar la mano de alguien para sentirse a salvo y la primera que encontró fue la del rey. —Meruem-Sama… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?...—, dijo casi botando lágrimas por sus ojos debido al miedo que sentía.

Al ver a su amada Reina en ese estado Meruem se levantó sin soltar su agarre. —¡A callar! ¡Esta fiesta se ha terminado! ¡Todos fuera del palacio!—, ordenó con severidad.

—¿Meruem-Sama que hacemos con estos niños?—, dijo uno de sus guardias.

—¡Enciérrenlos! Luego veré que haré con ellos, la Reina no se siente bien ahora—, lo que menos le importaba al Rey era esa discusión. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era en tranquilizar a su amada. Ayudó a Komugi a levantarse y juntos se fueron a sus aposentos.

—¿Qué pasará con ellos?—, preguntó Illumi.

—Serán llevados ante el Rey y él decidirá sus destinos.

Todos quedaron horrorizados al saber lo que eso significaba. «Los matarían»

En la mente de Ging nunca se imaginó que esta situación se saliera de control, si antes pensaba en lidiar con la familia Zoldyck por la felicidad de su hijo; contra el Rey no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Muy adentro, se entristeció. _"¿Cuál será el destino de Gon?",_ pero antes de caer por completo en la desesperación recordó el rostro sonriente de su hijo y eso le ayudó a animarse. —Gon, pase lo que pase no dejes de ser tú.

Esas palabras lo confundieron por un momento pero luego entendió lo que quería decirle y sonrió. —Lo haré, Ging—, dijo mientras era empujado por los guardias. Miró por última vez a Killua que tenía un rostro lleno de preocupación. —¡Killua! ¡Volveremos a estar juntos! ¡Te lo aseguro!—. Fue lo último que pudo decir antes que los llevaran a habitaciones diferentes.

**.~*~.**

Después de unas horas y cuando Meruem se cercioró que Komugi estaba bien, llamó a los jóvenes ante su presencia, ambos estaban amarrados de manos y pies.

—Hablen, que es lo que tiene que decir en su defensa—, habló con firmeza desde su trono cubierto de oro.

—¿Qué sucede Meruem-Sama?—, preguntó la Reina que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Estos niños han cometido un acto inmoral en nuestro palacio.

—¿Eh? ¿Inmoral?—, ella no lograba comprender de que se trataba.

—Komugi-Sama, son dos hombres y se estaban besando—, le aclaró Pitou.

—¡Ah! ¿Eso es cierto?

Para los oídos de Gon todos esos comentarios eran realmente ofensivos, no veía nada de inmoral el estar con Killua, más bien él sentía que era lo más puro y perfecto que le hubiese pasado en su vida. Enfadado, su corazón no soportó más y expresó con toda la sinceridad lo que sentía. —¡Yo amo a Killua y él a mí, eso no puede ser malo! ¡No estamos dañando a nadie!

—¡Gon!—, dijo intentando callarlo para no empeorar la situación. Killua estaba sorprendido y a la vez triste de que él no pudiese gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía como lo hacía su novio.

La voz que hablaba frente a ella, se escuchaba llena de pureza y bondad, esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar le indicaban que en verdad era sincero. Lo pensó por unos instantes y se compadeció por ellos. —Pitou-Sama, ¿podría llevarnos hasta mi tablero de Gungi?

—¿Komugi?—, preguntó extrañado el Rey.

—¿Meruem-sama, me permite encargarme de esto?

—¡Como quieras!—, se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro con enfado.

Pitou desamarró a los dos niños y los sentó juntos frente a la Reina, para jugar un partido de su juego favorito. Mientras acomodaba las fichas, Komugi comenzó hablar. —Saben, yo amo el Gungi, desde que era pequeña fue para lo único que serví, porque en realidad; yo era un estorbo para mi familia al tener este impedimento. Podía pasar días enteros jugándolo porque me hacía muy feliz.

—¿Ah? ¿Sin dormir ni comer?—, dijo el pelinegro con inocencia.

—¡Sí!— Terminó de acomodar todo y dio el primer movimiento. —Por favor díganme sus movimientos—, les pidió.

Gon miró a su compañero indicándole que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo se jugaba esto.

Killua suspiró y realizó su jugada.

—¿Ustedes tienen algo que amen con todo el corazón?—, preguntó mientras colocaba otra ficha sobre el tablero.

—¡Sí!—, respondió el joven Freecss animado.

—¿Y usted?

—Si…— Hizo otro movimiento.

—Eso es bueno, así como ustedes, yo también amo algo—, volteó su rostro hasta donde estaba el Rey y volvió enseguida su mirada a los niños. —…y por eso puedo entender lo que sienten. No siempre debemos seguir las reglas. Y yo soy la prueba de ello, quién diría que una chica de pueblo se convertiría en lo que soy ahora…—, finalizó su jugada colocando una última ficha.

Killua reclamó al ver que fueron vencidos. —¿Qué? ¿Nos ganó en dos turnos? Es imposible.

La joven rió ante ese comentario. —Acérquense—, les pidió. —¿Puedo tocarle sus rostros? Así podré sentirlos con mis manos.

Ellos aceptaron.

El primero en palpar fue al moreno. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Gon Freecss, mi Reina.

—Es solo un niño y tiene un rostro angelical—. Se dirigió al siguiente. —¿Tu nombre?

—Killua Zoldyck, Reina Komugi.

—Tan bien eres un niño y tus facciones me hacen saber que es sobrio y meticuloso—, detallando cada rasgo del chico notó sus labios curvados hacia abajo y sus cejas caídas una clara señal de que algo no andaba bien.— ¿Y qué ocurre con esa expresión? ¿Está triste?

Gon se levantó de su asiento para explicar detalladamente el porqué de la tristeza de su amigo. —Su familia se opone a que estemos juntos y podrían tomar acciones contra mi familia por venganza si llegamos a escapar.

—Ya veo…— Lo meditó por un segundo y llegó a la conclusión que no sería nada justo separarlos por unos simples preceptos, el amor es algo que no debe ser detenido por nada ni nadie. Su corazón bondadoso y benevolente no le permitiría vivir tranquila si supiera que dos personas que se aman son separadas por algo tan trivial como por ser del mismo sexo. Estaba decidido, ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

—Señor Freecss, Señor Zoldyck veo que son buena personas y que sus sentimientos son puros, por el amor que juran tenerse yo los protegeré.— Se levantó y caminó hasta el trono ayudada por su bastón. — O tal vez sea porque me veo reflejada en ustedes…—, dijo riendo mientras andaba.

Emocionados por las palabras de la Reina ambos bajaron sus cabezas y dieron las gracias.

Sorprendido por la falta de prudencia de la Reina; Pouf se enardeció. —¡Pero Komugi-San! El pueblo no aceptará que salgan impíos luego de haber cometido tan terrible acto profanando este sagrado palacio y manchando la buena voluntad de nuestro Rey. ¡Deben ser colgados! ¡¿Ahora permitiremos que cualquier abominación pasee por nuestras calles sin que hagamos nada?!

—¿Ah? ¡Pero ellos no están haciendo mal a nadie!—, dijo nerviosamente.

—Algo es lo que usted piense, pero otra cosa son la reglas y lo que debe o no ser.

El Rey cansado de escuchar los reproches de su sirviente se levantó enojado. —¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Traigan a sus familias!

—Pero Meruem-Sama…

—¿Osas contradecir lo que te estoy ordenando?—, lo miró con toda la severidad sobre él.

—Discúlpeme su majestad—, dijo arrodillándose frente a él.

Todos fueron reunidos, para dar el veredicto de su decisión, la Reina fue la primera en hablar.

—¡Eh...! Bueno… yo…—, comenzó de nuevo con sus palabras redundantes y sin sentido, por lo que el Rey fue el que terminó de hablar.

—¡Estos jóvenes han sido perdonados por la misericordia de la Reina! ¡Ustedes y cualquiera tienen prohibido interferir en sus vidas y hacer cualquier acto que repercuta en contra de ellos o de sus familias!

—Pero su majestad…—, habló Kikyo para hacerle comprender lo que pensaba, pero esta fue callada enseguida.

—¡La Reina ha hablado! ¡Y quien ose desobedecerla le caerá todo el peso de mi poder!

—¡Si, su majestad!— Contestaron a coro todos los presentes.

—Retírense de mi presencia—, ordenó furioso.

Afuera del palacio los involucrados se miraron con recelo.

—Killua, has deshonrado a nuestra familia, desde ahora ya no eres parte más de ella—, le advirtió su madre, llena de decepción al ver en lo que se había convertido su más preciado hijo.

Su padre no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró con desilusión y se dio media vuelta. —Vámonos…— Exclamó para que se retiraran del lugar.

—Kalluto, Alluka…—, dijo Killua casi en un susurro. Las niñas se acercaron y recibieron un abrazo por parte de su hermano. —¿Kalluto te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no es la primera vez que ocurre, no se preocupe Onii-San.

—Lo siento…—, en verdad se sentía arrepentido de no haber compartido más tiempo con ellas y por haberlas puesto en una situación peligrosa.

Él le miró a los ojos con convicción. —Onii-San espero que esto sea lo que su corazón en verdad desea.

—Lo es…— Las abrazó por segunda vez antes de despedirse.

—Gon-Chan, cuide de mi Onii-Chan—, gritó Alluka mientras se iba.

—¡Lo haré no se preocupe!

A lo lejos se escuchó el llamado de su madre furiosa. —Vayan, les prometo que algún día las sacaré de allí.

Alluka sonrió y Kalluto solo se ocultó detrás de su abanico mientras corrían para encontrarse con el resto de miembros de la familia. Se montaron en el auto y se marcharon.

—Eh… Bueno… yo regresaré a la asociación… aun hay muchas cosas que debo arreglar…—, dijo Ging mientras rascaba su cien con un dedo, incómodo por la situación. Comenzó a alejarse para subirse al auto en el que habían llegado.

—¡Ging!—, exclamó al notar cómo su padre se retiraba. —Gracias a usted todo esto fue posible—. Le hizo una reverencia.

—Eh… Como sea…—, tartamudeó con vergüenza antes de irse.

El momento fue realmente extraño luego de eso, se miraron mutuamente y un sonrojo tímido apareció sobre sus mejillas. Gon tomó las manos pálidas del otro y las entrelazó, pudiendo sentir nuevamente ese cálido contacto entre ambos.

—Vamos a casa…—, dijo el moreno brindándole una sonrisa.

Él acepto y se fueron caminando hasta aquel lugar donde estaban almacenados todos esos preciosos momentos que habían compartidos juntos, disfrutando del paseo y de la libertad que ahora poseían.

**.~*~.**

Los cabellos plateados se movían con sutileza al compás del viento que entraba sin permiso por la ventana y que acariciaban sus pieles desnudas, era refrescante al estar cubiertos por el sudor que les produjo todo ese movimiento desenfrenado de hace unos instantes.

Aun trataban de recuperar el aliento haciendo que sus bocas estuviesen entre abiertas para apoderarse del aire que les faltaba.

Embriagado y con mucha dificultad para hablar, brotaron tres palabras de su boca. —Gon… eso fue…—

—Maravilloso… Lo sé…—, le interrumpió. Para luego besar su pecho que se encontraba debajo de él. Le observó el rostro perlado y que hace tanto tiempo que no podía detallar con detenimiento y notó una diferencia. —Killua, estas un poco más delgado. ¿Estabas comiendo bien?

—No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo…—dijo haciendo un puchero. Seguía hablando sin detenerse de acariciar los cabellos negros. —No quería hacer nada sino estaba contigo.

—Killua…

—Gon, aun no creo que sea real que estemos aquí, y que nunca más tendré que volver a esa casa—. Le besó la frente a su pequeño niño. —Tú eres como mi ángel, que viniste para salvarme y liberarme de esa prisión. No tengo palabras para agradecértelo.

"_¿Agradecerme?"._ ¿Acaso este sentimiento era como un favor o un gesto de lástima? Sus mejillas se inflaron disgustadas por esa palabra. —No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así ¡Hice todo esto porque te amo! No debes agradecerme por eso. Lo único que tienes que hacer es corresponder todo esto que siento por ti ¿Oíste?—, gruñó mientras pinchaba los pectorales de su novio.

Rió al escuchar esa queja y apuntó sus ojos azules a los orbes castaños que tenía en frente, mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad. —Lo siento, tienes razón—, respiró profundo y abriendo completamente su corazón a ese individuo que le había cambiado la vida por completo le murmuró —Te amo...

—Yo también te amo Killua—, finalizó dándole un beso. Apenas separándose, volvió a tomar aire para armarse de valor y soltar aquella petición que tenía guardada desde hace un tiempo. —Killua… ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo?—, dijo como un susurro sobre sus labios.

—¿P-Pero… que estás diciendo? Ya no tenemos la necesidad de hacer eso—. Todo se solucionó y podían quedarse en ese lugar si ellos querían, no había nada que les impidiera hacerlo. ¿A qué se debía esa proposición, entonces?

Gon rozó con suavidad sus narices haciendo lo que él llamaba un _beso esquimal__,_ solo para después acariciar con su pómulo la piel suave del albino. —Vamos a viajar y recorrer el mundo.

—¿Viajar?

Emocionado se levantó quedando sentado en las caderas de su pareja. —¡Sí! Exploremos cada rincón, y conozcamos nuevos lugares, hasta podríamos ir a uno de esos países que son muy cálidos y comer esos postres llamados helados—, dijo moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

—Nos hará bien estar lejos de aquí, especialmente a ti. Olvidemos todo este mal episodio, a tu familia y la mía por un tiempo y comencemos una nueva vida en algún lugar lejano. ¡Killu y Gon-Chan también irán con nosotros!

Tal vez era un buena idea, el despejar la mente por un tiempo y compartir con su amado sería algo esplendido, todo parecía perfecto pero su instinto analítico enseguida le mostró un pequeño problema en ese plan. —Gon, no tenemos dinero para hacer eso.

Lo miró con una enorme sonrisa que se plasmó en su faz y se dirigió hasta uno de los estantes que se encontraban cerca de la puerta.

Killua miraba con detalle cada movimiento que hacia su desnudo novio, preguntándose internamente que es lo que haría, pero su mente pervertida sobre pasaba a su intriga. _"Mmm, que buena vista"_, pensó al detallar por detrás la marcada espalda que descendía hasta perderse entre su pequeño pero provocativo trasero. Su inspiración fue cortada cuando vio que sacaba de la gaveta un sobre blanco y se volvía a sentar encima de él haciendo leves movimientos para acomodarse mejor. —¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que haces, no querrás que se vuelva a despertar ¿no?—, dijo bromeando.

—Tal vez si quiera, pero ahora no—, rió ante la actitud juguetona y picara del mayor. Abrió el sobre y sacó una gran cantidad de dinero.

—Eso es…—, balbuceó sorprendido de que aun guardará aquel regalo que le había dado.

—Sí, es aquel dinero que me diste hace mucho tiempo—. Hizo un abanico con los billetes y abanicó a Killua con ellos.

Estaba extrañado por eso, _"Si fue él que se negó rotundamente a aceptarlos, ahora parecía como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo"_ —Pensé que no quería usarlos.

—Después de todo lo que pasó, pensé mucho en nosotros y que es lo que quiera hacer luego de que estuviéramos juntos y unas palabras se pasaron por mi mente en ese momento. «"_…quiero que vivas cómodo y que tengas la oportunidad de tener todo lo que deseas"», _llegué a la conclusión que lo que más deseo tener es una vida a tu lado. ¿Y porque no tomar todo este dinero y disfrutarlo juntos?

Este niño sí que podía ser irracional algunas veces, decía una cosa y al instante otra. —Te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo.

—¡Como sea, Killua!—, dijo avergonzado al saber que él tenía razón. Reunió todo el dinero y lo metió de nuevo en el sobre un poco enojado. Pero en un instante se le ocurrió una mejor explicación. —Más bien, tómalo como nuestro dote de bodas.

"_¿Eso quieres decir que estamos casados?"_ ¿Cuántas tonterías pueden salir de esa cabecita?—¿Qué?—, dijo ruborizado.

—Eso quiere decir, que tú eres la novia, porque has sido tú él que me ha dado la dote—, se carcajeó de solo pensar a Killua vestido con un traje de novia. —Sí que te verías lindo…

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy una mujer!—, Enardecido por esa insinuación, le dio la vuelta y se puso encima de él atrapándolo con sus dos brazos como venganza y ejerciendo una leve presión en sus muñecas. —¿Quién ríe ahora?

Gon le sacó la lengua de forma burlona pero el albino la atrapó con sus dientes.

—¡Aja! Seré yo quien te arranque esa lengüita burlona.

Puso de nuevo esa cara enojada que le que hacía ver sumamente tierno y apretó el cuello blanco sus manos cuando este lo liberó del agarre. —Eso es injusto, usas mis propias palabras en mi contra—. Hacia la simulación que lo estaba ahorcando.

Se rieron luego de eso, extrañaban esta diversión que solo tenían cuando estaban juntos.

Killua besó con cariño la nariz respingada del moreno y le miró a los ojos. —¿Cuándo nos vamos…?—, le dijo con dulzura.

Los ojitos color café brillaron con intensidad llenos de alegría. —Esperemos a que el señor Gotoh traiga a Gon-Chan.

—Y mi bufanda…

—Sí, sí y tu bufanda. Y luego podremos decidir qué rumbo tomaremos. ¿Quieres ir a algún en especial?

—Cualquier lugar será grandioso si estas allí.

Su cara se iluminó mostrando una gran sonrisa. Se sentía tan afortunado que parecía imposible que tantas cosas buenas le pasaran y entre las más importante se encontraba el haber conocido a Killua, no cambiaría por nada aquel día en que se conocieron. —Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado en aquel callejón ese día nevado—. Lo abrazó con cariño.

Un viento frío los hizo temblar y cuándo el joven de ojos azules se acercó para cerrar la ventana pudo ver que una suave nevada caía. —¿Está nevando? Pero si ya terminó el invierno.

"_¿Está nevando?", _volteó el rostro para observar a través de la ventana si era cierto. Y lo era. Esto tenía que ser una coincidencia o ¿En verdad era una clara señal de que su amor era lo más maravilloso que existía? Lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó. —Seguramente está nevando para celebrar el comienzo de la nueva vida que compartiremos juntos, es como aquel día de navidad que nos demostramos todo lo que nos queríamos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Perecía increíble de creer, ¿Dios celebraba su amor? ¿Era así de especial? —¿La naturaleza está de nuestro lado?—, preguntó con incredulidad.

—Claro que sí.

Al ver el rostro inocente de Gon, aceptó esa posibilidad, él hacia lo imposible realidad. En su mente recordó aquel día de tormenta cuando se entregaron el uno al otro por primera vez y sintió una gran paz en su corazón. —Antes odiaba este clima, pero creo que mis días favoritos serán cuando nieve.

—Igual lo serán para mi…—Volvió a sonreír antes de volver a depositar sus labios en los del mayor. —Te amo Killua… —, y entre ese beso de amor escuchó "y yo", haciéndolo sentir más afortunado que nunca.

De ahora en adelante, les esperaba una aventura, donde lo más importante serían ellos, compartiendo buenos y malos momentos y descubriendo un mundo que fue completamente hecho para los dos.

Se sentían bendecidos por este gran regalo llamado _"amor"_ que ambos recibieron durante aquella época donde la nieve fue la única testigo de aquella mágica historia que vivieron juntos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer esta loca historia que nació uniendo un conjunto de requisitos que me pidió una personita para un regalo, y al final terminó en esto.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas.

Byebye!


End file.
